G Gear
by Deathsythe
Summary: Ky, Sol, Millia, Chipp, Johnny and May team up to fight a new threat that arises after Zato-1ONE's defeat. (My gosh I suck at summaries)
1. Introduction

A/N: Hi everyone, I thought I'd go back and fix up a few things in this chapter, add spaces, etc. to make it easier to read. After some suggestions from Zero_Nova I decided that I'd come back and fix up these first few chapters, though I won't do anything major till this whole thing is through, or when I really feel like sitting down and changing stuff around.  
  
I also have to explain a few things sense a lot of people have been asking. When I first got the idea to do a GGX fic, it was in the form of a screenplay/movie script. But I decided to change my idea as I progressed into the story. But I didn't feel like changing the beginning, so until I do change it you'll hear crap like "The camera zooms", etc. at first. But I think I stopped doing that around chapter 4 or so.  
  
Another thing is that I know that Ky and Sol aren't friends, but I got the idea them being allies from watching the opening scene to "Battle Arena Toshinden" Eiji and Kaiyan's (hope it's spelled right) fight scene inspired me and I thought I'd make Ky and Sol similar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear or any of the characters, etc. You already know how that goes.  
  
Well enjoy, and ANY reviews are appreciated, whether they be positive or negative.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
G-Gear Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
A red sports car is zooming down the road in mid afternoon. You see nothing but glimpses of the driver. First blonde hair flowing in the wind, next a part of a white coat flowing. The camera pans back and you see a stray fireball fly through the air and strike the ground in front of the car, causing the driver to swerve off the road. Next, the car door opens and you see a white boot step out, followed closely by a flowing white robe. The sunlight catches a long shining sword and you see Ky's reflection in it.  
  
The camera pans back to a boulder, and we see a long rectangular sword stuck into it. Next we see a yard long ponytail surrounded by sparks, suddenly the camera pans back to see Sol's body incased in flames.  
  
-Sol: "Ky!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly clouds loom overhead, electricity covers the sky and a long bolt of lightning shoots towards the ground and into Ky's sword, which he holds overhead.  
  
-Ky: "Sol!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ky draws his sword sharply down before his face as he screams. You see the rock disintegrate as Sol leaps off, leaving a trail of fire and smoke. Ky leaves the ground in a trail of lightning and dirt. The two fly towards each other in mid-air. Just as their swords are about to clash, they get frozen in time while the camera Matrix revolves and we hear a deep voice say the words "Heaven or Hell, Let's Rock!"  
  
Their swords clash in an array of sparks, and they both fly in opposite directions. Ky turns around and does a mid air Stun Edge and sends it straight at Sol who returns it with a spinning Gun Flame to cancel it out. They both get blown back from the force of the impact. They land and race towards each other. Ky attempts a Crescent Slash but Sol side steps it and knocks Ky towards the ground with a Bandit Revolver. Ky air-recovers and follows up with a Vapor Thrust and catches Sol off guard.  
  
They both hit the ground and land in a cloud of smoke. Ky flings his hair back and Sol cracks his neck. The camera split screens and you see nothing but Sol and Ky's eyes angrily burning into each other.*  
  
-Ky: "Kikkaku Ude!"  
  
Ky bends down and screams, initiating his Insta-Kill mode. Sol chuckles and leans back while flames fly from his feet to his head, also going Insta- Kill. The two are completely bathed in red energy. Sol and Ky run full speed at each other. Ky charges his sword and releases his Rising Force while Sol does a back flip releasing his Napalm Death attack. A wave of fire and lightning collide in an explosion that levels nearby trees leaving them in cinders, and covers the entire area with a shower of sparks. Sol and Ky are now both breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. They begin to slowly walk towards each other, Ky leaving a trail of electricity and Sol a trail of fire with each step they take. They meet face to face.all is silent. They then both smile and shake hands.*  
  
-Ky: "Pretty good training session huh?"  
  
-Sol: "Yeah."  
  
They both walk to Ky's car and drive off towards town, Sol turns on the radio and the Guilty Gear X theme music can be heard on the radio.  
  
Scene 2: Inside of Town  
  
Ky and Sol pull up to their favorite hangout: a pool hall in town. As Ky and Sol walk in they see Johnny stand up and do his famous "Heeeeyyyyy!" and invites them to a game of cards. Sol and Ky sit down and ruffle May's hair, who is sitting at the table with them. After a few rounds Johnny has cleared the table and has a pile of Sol and Ky's money in front of him. Finally Johnny lays down a royal flush.  
  
-Johnny: "Checkmate!"  
  
-Ky: "Uh, Johnny.this is poker, not chess."  
  
-Johnny: "Force of habit."  
  
Sol and Ky angrily throw down their losing hands of cards. Johnny chuckles and rakes their money towards himself.  
  
-Johnny: "$3,200 from Ky and $150 from Sol, I cleaned up pretty good. Care for another game?"  
  
-Sol: "No way, I'm broke."  
  
-Ky: "No thanks, you won almost half of my pocket change already, I think I'll quit now, besides it is getting dark and I don't want to be late for my date with Millia."  
  
-May: " You are just saying that because you know that Johnny will beat you again."  
  
-Ky: "Why you little.I may not be the best card player around, but I can beat Johnny in a swordfight anyday!"  
  
May teases her hair, not paying attention to a word that Ky just said.  
  
-May: "Yeah, sure. Aren't you late for a date or something?"  
  
-Ky: "Oh Crap! I got to go now, sorry Sol but I won't be able to take you home now!"  
  
-Sol: "It's cool, I live right down the street, I'll walk. Besides I know how that girl of yours is. You better not be too late."  
  
-Ky: "Thanks Sol, I'll see you guys later ok?"  
  
Sol and Ky leave the pool hall as Johnny and May say goodbye. Ky peels off down the street towards Millia's house. Sol chuckles and shakes his head as he walks off towards his home.  
  
Scene 3: Millia's house  
  
Millia is sitting on her porch swinging in a hammock she formed out of her hair. Ky pulls up, hops over the passenger door, and air-dashes to the front porch.  
  
-Millia: "You're 3 minutes and 14 seconds late Ky."  
  
-Ky: "I know and I'm sorry, but I can make it up to you.  
  
-Millia: "I'm listening."  
  
-Ky: "I am going to let you pick the places we go and everything is on me. How's that sound?"  
  
-Millia: "Sounds good to me, there is a gold plated brush in town at the jewelry store I had my eyes on."  
  
Scene 4: at the jewelry store  
  
Millia is trying out the golden brush, running it through her hair.  
  
-Ky: "So how much is it?"  
  
-Jeweler: "You're in luck. That particular brush is on sale today for only $299.95."  
  
Just then screams echo from down the street. Ky and Millia take off forgetting that they still have the brush with them. The owner stops them at the door and asks them to pay or leave the brush. Ky angrily reaches into his pocket and smacks the jeweler in the face with a wad of Ben Franklins so thick that it knocks the jeweler off balance.  
  
-Ky: "Keep the change."  
  
-Owner: But there must be a few thousand dollars here!"  
  
-Ky: "Like I need it, keep it."  
  
Ky and Millia hop into Ky's car and they burn up the streets and head towards the pool hall. When they get there they see a silhouette of something with wings flying away. They enter the hall to find the place in shambles. Johnny is screaming in anger while holding an unconscious May in his arms. Ky and Millia run over to help.  
  
-Ky: "Is she alright Johnny?"  
  
-Johnny: "She is hurt bad, we need to get her to the hospital fast!"  
  
-Ky: "Let's take my car, it's a two-seater, but if you hold May we can fit.  
  
-Johnny: "What about Millia?"  
  
-Millia: " Go on without me, I'll meet you guys there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	2. Faith in a Lunatic

Here's chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy, and remember to review if possible. Thanks!  
  
G-Gear Chapter 2  
  
Ky and Johnny hop into the car and Johnny holds May in his arms.  
  
-Johnny: "But the nearest hospital is 50 miles away."  
  
-Ky: "Don't worry, we'll make it."  
  
Ky puts the car in gear and spins out, leaving clouds of smoke everywhere.  
  
-Millia: "Guess I better get going. If I fly there I can bypass the roads and get there about the same time as Ky."  
  
Millia pulls off her headband and lets her endless rivers of golden hair flow out. Millia glows as her hair begins to form together in locks creating feathers and eventually wings. She spins up in a dash of light and glowing feathers and flies straight for the hospital.  
  
Ky and Johnny are burning up the roads in a desperate attempt to make it to the hospital in time.  
  
-Johnny: "Can't this thing go any faster? We're only going 210 mph!"  
  
-Ky: "I can go faster, but the G-force is extreme. You might pass out in the process. I won't because it is my energy that I will use. Do you want to take that risk?  
  
-Johnny: "May is already unconscious, and if it will help May I don't care what happens to me."  
  
-Ky: "Ok, have you ever heard of the skin effect?  
  
-Johnny: "Yeah, if lightning strikes a metal object, such as a car or cage, the electrical force is divided across the outside or "Skin" of the metal and not to the inside. So anything within the metal object remains unharmed."  
  
-Ky: "Exactly, so you and May will be safe."  
  
-Johnny: "Safe? Safe from what? And what did you mean earlier when you said "My energy that I will use?"  
  
Ky grins, and the air around the car slowly starts to glow a bright blue- ish white.  
  
-Johnny: "Ky.what are you doing?"  
  
Orbs of electricity appear in random places around the outside of the car.  
  
-Johnny: "Ky.Ky...What's going on?"  
  
Ky chuckles softly, then a longer chuckle, then breaks into hysterical Heero Yuy type laughter. Ky stops in mid laugh, his face gets serious and his hair slowly begins to rise and billow.  
  
-Ky: "RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!!"  
  
Electricity shoots between the orbs and covers the outside of the car. The car is encased in electricity. A wormhole opens on the road just before the car and Ky drives straight through it. A few moments later the car emerges from the wormhole in front of the hospital. Johnny is passed out lying on the seat. Ky jumps out and runs around and tries to shake Johnny awake.  
  
-Ky: "Johnny! Johnny! Are you ok?"  
  
Johnny doesn't respond.  
  
-Ky: "Alright, you asked for it!"  
  
Ky charges lightning around his hand and gives Johnny 3 electric slaps all over his face. Johnny awakes in pain with pieces of car lint stuck to his face from static cling.  
  
-Johnny: "MY FACE! Baka! Why did you do that!?!"  
  
-Ky: (Desperate attempt to hold back laughter) "Sorry.I had no choice." (Suppressed laughter)  
  
-Johnny: "Let's just go."  
  
They both jump out, and Johnny runs into the hospital holding the unconscious May in his arms. Ky and Johnny run up to the receptionist and ask for help.  
  
-Johnny: "Quick, get a doctor!"  
  
-Receptionist: "Sir, you can't just run in here demandi-  
  
Johnny cuts off her speech mid sentence when he pulls out his shining blade and points it directly at her throat. Johnny does his little "tsk, tsk, tsk" move and chuckles.  
  
-Receptionist: "Uh, your room is right this way sir."  
  
They rush to a room and lay May on the bed. Johnny stands at her bedside holding her hand. The nurse gets on the intercom and asks for a doctor to room 113 immediately. Soon afterwards a tall, slim, bald doctor rushes in.  
  
-Faust: "What's her condition?"  
  
-Johnny: "She has been cut deep in her stomach, she is bleeding a lot, I kept pressure on the wound though.  
  
-Faust: "Good thinking you may have saved her life. But we won't need your help anymore, please wait outside."  
  
-Johnny: "Is there anything at all I can do to help?"  
  
-Faust: "Have faith in me."  
  
Johnny kisses May's hand and slowly lets it go, gently placing it on the bed. Ky and Johnny leave the room and go to the waiting room. Johnny paces back and forth nervously.  
  
-Ky: "Don't worry, did you notice who her doctor was?  
  
-Johnny: "I never took my eyes off of May, who was it?  
  
-Ky: "That was Doctor Faust. He has recovered from his insanity after doing time and is back trying to right his wrongs.  
  
-Johnny: "Are you saying that we left my May in there with that deranged psychopath?!?  
  
-Ky: "Trust me Johnny, he is not the man he was during the tournament. He use to be a great doctor before his incident, and now he wants only to help. He may be the only one who can. If you take her out of here she will die, at least with him she has a chance."  
  
-Johnny: "You are right, but I am still nervous."  
  
-Ky: "Look, that girl is strong, she will be just fine."  
  
-Johnny: "Ok."  
  
-Ky: "I am going outside to wait for Millia."  
  
Ky walks out, just as Millia touches down in a gust of wind and rays of light. Millia's feathered wings slowly loose their glow, revert back to her normal hair, and falls back in place all around her. Millia puts her head down and draws her hair back to their standard length. Then returns the headband back atop her head. She looks back up at Ky.  
  
-Millia: "So, what's gone down since you got here?"  
  
-Ky: "The doctor is treating May, she will be just fine."  
  
-Millia: "Good, I stopped by Chipp and Sol's houses on the way over, they should be arriving soon."  
  
Just then a Jeep pulls up and Chipp and Sol hop out.  
  
-Chipp: "Konichiwa!"  
  
-Ky: "Give it up Chipp, we all know you're not Japanese. Besides that isn't the proper greeting since it is past nightfall."  
  
Chipp does his "Whatever" shoulder shrug.  
  
-Sol: "So what is our next move?"  
  
-Millia: "I think that Johnny should stay here with May and we all go after that figure we saw.  
  
-Sol: "What figure?"  
  
-Ky: "Millia and I were at the jewelry store when we heard May scream from down the street. We got there as fast as we could. When we finally arrived we saw a dark winged figure leaving the pool hall.  
  
-Millia: "But a lot of people have wings, even I can have them if I want to, so that clue doesn't help us out that much."  
  
-Chipp: "Lately I have been hearing reports of a strange young girl with wings. They say that she lives in a cave at the center of the woods outside of town."  
  
-Ky: "Then that's where we go. Chipp, teleport in the hospital real quick and tell Johnny the plan."  
  
Chipp places his index and middle fingers together on his forehead.  
  
-Chipp: "Place?"  
  
-Ky: "Waiting room."  
  
-Chipp: "Location?"  
  
-Ky: "East wing."  
  
-Chipp: "Gotcha."  
  
Chipp disappears with an afterimage that flashes away. A few minutes later Chipp returns.  
  
-Chipp: "Alright, he agrees."  
  
-Ky: "Let's go."  
  
Ky and Millia hop into his car and Chipp and Sol get inside of the Jeep. They all head off towards the woods. 


	3. The Half Gear

Here is the very short chapter 3 of the story. Enjoy and please review.  
  
G-Gear Chapter 3  
  
-Scene 5: The woods outside of town  
  
Ky and the others pull up and get out of their cars. They all begin to walk towards the woods.  
  
-Ky: "So Chipp, where exactly is she?"  
  
-Chipp: "She should be in the center of the woods inside of a cave."  
  
-Millia: "Then why are we waiting around here for? Emerald Rain!"  
  
Millia begins to glow and her hair sparkles as she does three spins, releasing a spinning rainbow disk with each spin. The three disks then slice into the woods clearing a path into the woods.  
  
-Ky: "That's not bad, but now we need some light."  
  
Ky jumps up over the trees and charges his sword.  
  
-Ky: "Stun edge!"  
  
Ky releases a huge charged stun edge that flies into the woods illuminating the forest for a few moments then fading into the distance. Ky lands back on the ground. Sol chuckles and looks at Ky.  
  
-Sol: "Ky, let me show you how it's done."  
  
Sol air dashes upwards and over the forest in a streak of red light and flames.  
  
-Sol: "TYRANT RAVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
He spins around and charges energy around his fist causing the air surrounding his hand to burst into flames. He then forms it into a ball and punches forward. He grabs his wrist with his other hand and forms the fireball into a giant flat spinning ball. Then fires it off. His hands recoil back from the tremendous force of the energy. Sol concentrates and makes the ball hover in mid air over the forest. Sol lands while the fire is still overhead. He smiles then slowly and effortlessly raises his hand making a gun shape with his fingers and points it directly at the glowing force he created.  
  
-Sol: "Bang."  
  
The Tyrant Rave ball explodes releasing a sea glowing embers that cover and illuminate the forest but leave all the trees unharmed.  
  
-Sol: "That's how it's done Ky. Let's go."  
  
They all dash through the forest until they spot the cave that Chipp spoke of. They all walk up to the cave cautiously. Suddenly they see a beautiful young girl emerge from the cave wearing a nun's outfit. She has a squirrel in her hands and pets it before letting it go on the ground. Ky and the others all draw their weapons and get ready to fight.  
  
-Dizzy: "Please don't try to fight me, I don't want to hurt anybody."  
  
-Sol: "You're the one who will be hurt!"  
  
Sol rushes forward angrily at dizzy with his sword tight in his hand.  
  
-Sol: "Gun Flame!"  
  
Sol's sword strikes the ground sending a line of fire straight at Dizzy.  
  
-Dizzy: "Sorry."  
  
She spreads her arms apart and releases a massive wall of flames that cancel out Sol's Gun Flame and overwhelms him. Sol gets continuously blasted into the air as he helplessly rides the flames back for hundreds of feet before finally knocking him through a tree and to the ground.  
  
-Dizzy: "Listen, my name is Dizzy, I am sorry. Like I said I didn't want to hurt you but I will if you try to hurt me."  
  
-Ky: "Wait, remember the figure that Millia and I saw at the pool had wings, so this girl couldn't possibly be the one."  
  
-Dizzy: "Oh, I have wings but I am not the one responsible."  
  
-Millia: "Do you have any idea who it may have been that attacked our friends?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Sounds like something that Zato-1ONE would do."  
  
-Ky: "Zato-1ONE?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Yeah, he is one of Testament's henchmen. He is most likely on the Island of Toshedo."  
  
-Millia: "That's where Zato and I met. We were both assassins, but to get out I had to fight him. I killed him in the process, or so I thought."  
  
Sol gets up and walks over towards the others.  
  
-Sol: "Dizzy is it? I am sorry about earlier, I thought that you were the one."  
  
-Dizzy: "That's alright, I didn't hold back enough, I thought that you could handle more."  
  
-Sol: (Thinking to himself) "She was only holding back? If I wouldn't have used my faultless defense at the last second I would be unconscious right now." (Talking outloud) "No problem, it didn't really hurt." (weak laugh).  
  
-Chipp: "We should go to this Toshedo and meet this Zato guy. But let's get Johnny first, we might need his help."  
  
-Ky: "Good idea, Millia, you and Dizzy can stay at my house tonight. The rest of us will go to Toshedo and get some info from Zato and meet you guys later on."  
  
-Millia: "Dizzy, do you think it will be safe to leave all the animals here without you?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Of course, they don't need me, they just keep me company."  
  
-Millia: "ok."  
  
Millia looks at Ky concerned.  
  
-Millia: "Don't die on me now Ky, you still owe me a date."  
  
Ky holds his head down and crosses his chest with one hand, then holds his sword up above his head.  
  
-Ky: "Don't worry Millia."  
  
Ky draws his sword sharply down before his face as he sends lightning through the blade, temporarily lighting up the entire forest in the process.  
  
-Ky: "No one can defeat me."  
  
Ky kisses Millia goodbye as they head back out of the forest. 


	4. The Flight to Toshedo

Chapter 4 of my G-gear fanfiction. Hope you like it, Please review!  
  
G-Gear Chapter 4  
  
-Scene: The forest outside of town.  
  
-Dizzy: "So how are we supposed to get to your boyfriend's house if they took all the cars?"  
  
-Millia: "You did say that you had wings right? Just follow me."  
  
-Dizzy: "Yeah, I can fly, but what about you?"  
  
Millia grins as she begins to shoot out long feathers of hair one by one. First slowly, then her hair explodes out in display of golden wings that run past her head and feet.  
  
-Millia: "How's that for dramatic?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Not bad, but."  
  
Dizzy's eyes turn completely white. She bends down as a cloak of darkness slowly covers her entire body from top to bottom. Suddenly, two black wings shoot out of her back. Dizzy stands up and screams loudly in a double voice, one voice sounds like her, the other has a slightly evil sound to it. As she screams the darkness on her body begins to rip off violently in shreds like a cheap and delicate fabric, revealing Dizzy's true form, complete with a tail and two wings. One angelic wing and one demonic wing. Dizzy's white eyes return to their regular red color. She turns to Millia.  
  
-Dizzy: ".Not good enough."  
  
Millia stands in awe. Dazed by Dizzy's blatant display.  
  
-Dizzy: "After you. (grins)"  
  
-Millia: "Uh.yeah."  
  
Millia flies off towards Ky's house followed closely by Dizzy.  
  
Scene: The hospital.  
  
Ky and the others pull up outside the hospital where Johnny and May are. They all walk in to find Johnny relaxing in the waiting room.  
  
-Sol: "You seem pretty relaxed. I take it that you have good news?"  
  
-Johnny: "Yeah, the doctors said that they have never seem such a recovery in a girl her age, they said that she should be able to return home as early as tomorrow as long as she gets plenty of rest."  
  
-Chipp: "That's good. We are gonna need your help now that you don't have to worry about May."  
  
-Johnny: "What do you mean?"  
  
-Ky: "We have some info on who might be behind the attack."  
  
-Johnny: "So where are they?"  
  
-Ky: "On an island called Toshedo. Do you know where it may be?"  
  
-Johnny: "Of course, If we use the Mayship we can be there in no time."  
  
-Chipp: "Then let's go."  
  
They all head out for the Mayship and begin their journey to Toshedo.  
  
Scene: The Mayship.  
  
-Johnny: "So what should we expect when we get there?"  
  
-Ky: "Millia said that the island is heavily guarded. Fortunately the guards there are only class "A" ninjas so it should be a piece of cake for us.  
  
-Chipp: "How many people do we have to take out?"  
  
-Ky: "Only about 400, that averages about 100 guards apiece."  
  
-Sol: "That's all? Apparently they weren't planning on us showing up."  
  
Scene: The island of Toshedo.  
  
Ky and the others all arrive at the island and touch down on the shore of the island.  
  
-Ky: "I see about 20 guards in the entrance, Chipp?"  
  
-Chipp: "Nani desu ka?"  
  
-Ky: "For the last time, you're not Japanese!"  
  
-Chipp: "What is it then?"  
  
-Ky: "Do you see the guards in the front?"  
  
-Chipp: "Yeah."  
  
-Ky: "Take them out for us."  
  
-Chipp: "Gotcha."  
  
Chipp leisurely walks out of the Mayship and proceeds towards the entrance just as 50 or more guards decide to join the party.  
  
-Chipp: "Now that's more like it! I was worried that I'd get bored."  
  
All the Guards run up to Chipp.  
  
-Guard 1: "We don't know who you are, but it won't matter soon."  
  
Chipp yawns.  
  
-Guard 2: "Yeah, you don't have a chance against us. Give up."  
  
Chipp chuckles as he stares at the palm of his hand, then turns to the guards.  
  
-Chipp: "Tell you what. I will give up if you can.FIND ME!"  
  
Chipp vanishes and all the guards are astonished. There is a flash of light where Chipp stands, suddenly guards bodies begin to fly around like rag dolls in random places. All 50 eat dirt, helpless to defend against their invisible attacker. Chipp reappears on one knee just as the last guard falls behind him.  
  
-Chipp: "Zansei Rouga."  
  
Chipp stands up while swiping the side of his nose with his thumb. Just then a single guard stands on the top of the entrance gate as Chipp walks back to meet the others. The guard holds a razor sharp blade in his hand as he jumps and then air-dashes swifly, yet silently towards Chipp, ready to kill. The guard readies his blade to slice deep into Chipp's flesh as he nears him. Suddenly Chipp stops as he is basked in red glowing energy. Chipp remains still, as if daring the guard to attack. The guard is now even more bent on killing Chipp as he sees this as an insult to him. The guard is inches away from Chipp as he swings his blade right through Chipp who seems unaffected.  
  
-Guard: "An afterimage? But where."  
  
-Chipp: "Here!  
  
Chipp appears behind the guard and launches him into the air with a Beta Blade attack. Chipp is directly underneath the guard. He suddenly splits himself into 5 and floats into the air in a star formation. Each of the 5 Chipps begin to glow as they transform into glowing balls of energy. The guard collides with one as he plummets helplessly towards the ground. Suddenly the guard is frozen in place as ropes of fire suddenly shoot from one orb to another crossing his body in a 5 point star pattern. Chipp appears at the center of the formation and drops to the ground on one knee. The guard is helpless as he pleads for his life. Chipp smiles and with a wave of his hand releases the guard from certain death. As the guard falls Chipp holds up one fist, the guard coughs up blood as the air is knocked out of him from getting hit so hard in the stomach. Chipp stands up and throws the guard to the ground with one hand. The guard is wheezing and coughing as Chipp walks up to him and stands over him.  
  
-Chipp: "Keh, go home! I spared your life."  
  
Chipp steps over the guard and focuses his energy as he returns to normal. Ky and the others meet him and they all begin to walk towards the entrance of Toshedo fortress. 


	5. Entering Toshedo

Chapter 5 of my fic. Hope you like it, and again. Please give me a review.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Entering Toshedo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Scene 1: Ky's House  
  
Millia and Dizzy touch down just outside of the front doorway to Ky's Mansion. Millia pulls her hair back in and puts her on her headband. Dizzy lands on one knee and as she stands up she pulls her wings back in and fuses her nun's outfit back on.  
  
-Millia: "How do you do that?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Do what?"  
  
-Millia: "That instant clothes change thing?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Well that's kind of complicated for me to explain. It's like a power that I have. My dark wing can generate cloaks and other things such as weapons and portals. I also use the cloaks to change clothes."  
  
-Millia: "Well, then what does that light wing do?"  
  
-Dizzy: "My light wing is very protective, it keeps me safe. It can also generate Stalagmites, langoliers and walls of flames."  
  
-Millia: "Isn't that a little confusing at times?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Not really, even though they are my wings and I can control them, they can think and act independently."  
  
-Millia: "Isn't that a little creepy?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Not at all, I have had my wings since I was about a year old so I'm use to them and don't ever really think about it."  
  
-Millia: "A YEAR OLD?!" You can remember that far back? How old are you anyway?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Well, what month is it?"  
  
-Millia: "What, the month, well it's January."  
  
-Dizzy: "Oh good! That means that I just turned 3 last month."  
  
-Millia: "JUST TURNED 3?!?!" You're kidding me, you look around my age."  
  
-Dizzy: "Well, I'm half gear and half human, a hybrid. My mind and body develop at a very rapid pace. So fast that after a few months people in the village I was raised in tried to kill me, they were afraid that I would follow in Justice's footsteps. Fortunately my foster parents saw the good in me and took me to a cave in the woods where I've spent the majority of my life. I like it there, I get to live peacefully and get to experience nature. But several times I was captured by humans, I always escaped without seriously harming anyone though."  
  
-Millia: "Sounds like you've had a rough childhood, let's go inside, get some hot tea, and get better aquainted."  
  
Scene 2: Entrance to Toshedo fortress.  
  
-Sol: "Nice moves Chipp, even I was impressed."  
  
-Chipp: "There's more where that came from, I'll give you a personal demonstration later if you want to."  
  
-Sol: *cracks neck* "I can't wait."  
  
Ky and the others rush into the fortress and are surrounded by hundreds of gear ninjas.  
  
-Ky: "Sa, Hajime Mashoka! Johnny?"  
  
-Johnny: "Gotcha. Bacchus Sigh!" *Johnny releases a huge cloud of dust from his sheath, instantly filling the room with dust.* "Mist Finer!"  
  
-Ky: "Stun edge!"  
  
-Chipp: "Alpha blade!"  
  
-Sol: "Grand Viper!"  
  
-Chipp: "Beta Blade! Gamma Blade!"  
  
-Ky: "Cresent Slash!"  
  
-Johnny: "Divine Blade!"  
  
-Sol: "TYRANT RAVE!!!"  
  
The dust and smoke clears and all the gears are laid out on the ground.  
  
-Johnny: "So Ky, Which way now?"  
  
-Ky: "Millia said that once we get inside we should proceed straight to the top floor, but I heard that there are special guards on each floor."  
  
-Potemkin: "Hold it right there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene 3: Inside Ky's Mansion  
  
-Dizzy: "Zato-1ONE and his men came many times to me asking me to join them. I always refused. I knew deep inside that they weren't truly my friends as they said they were, but how did you know about them Millia?"  
  
-Millia: "Years ago I entered a special training facility on the island of Toshedo. Zato and I were top students, I learned to use my hair as a weapon. However, Zato used magic to gain the powers over his shadow, but he lost his sight in the process, as well as his mind. He changed, his shadow Eddy took over his mind. One day I got so tired of this life of murder and I wanted out, Zato had become the new leader and to win my freedom I had to fight him. We both were wounded badly in the fight, I could barely see, but the last thing I remember was using my Iron Maiden attack on Zato-1ONE. I thought he died, but apparently he is still very much alive. It all makes sense now, I couldn't see well and must have hit Eddy instead. The last thing I saw before waking up was a flash of white hair and a pool stick. Apparently Venom must have knocked me out, the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital next to Ky. He told me that one day he was sailing his Yacht on the ocean when my lifeless body floated by. He saved me and took me in. Apparently Zato's men through me out to die at sea.  
  
-Dizzy: "So you know his other men?"  
  
-Millia: "Yes, their names are Venom and Potemkin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene 4: 1st Floor of Toshedo training Fortress  
  
-Potemkin is standing in the way of the elevator to the second floor.  
  
-Potemkin: "If anyone wants to use this elevator they're going to have to go through me first."  
  
-Johnny: "I thought you were one of the good guys Potemkin. What went wrong."  
  
-Potemkin: "My mission is to investigate the new gear. I took the approach that seemed best suited for me to obtain that goal. I won't let anyone stand in my way, not even you Ky-Kiske of the Holy Knights."  
  
-Ky: "So that's the way it's gonna be huh? I accept your challenge. But first, give me your hand."  
  
-Potemkin: "What?"  
  
-Ky: "I'd like to gauge your strength before I fight you, I can tell a lot about your ability just by shaking your hand. You may be strong physically, but if you have a weak spirit you won't have a chance."  
  
-Potemkin: "Ok." reaches out and shakes Ky's hand. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Potemkin collapses to the floor. Ky has a puzzled look on his face.  
  
-Ky Sarcastically: "E! Shobu Jesta!"  
  
-Chipp: "Man Ky, Was that some new kind of Insta Kill move you haven't told us about?"  
  
-Ky: "Um, no.I just gave him a regular handshake. Who knew he'd be that weak?"  
  
Ky and the others step over Potemkin and enter the elevator. Suddenly the door closes and the elevator drops.  
  
-Johnny: "Darn it, Potemkin must have faked the whole thing and set us up for a trap! Now we're all gonna die."  
  
-Sol: "Oh ye of little faith. DRAGON INSTALL!" *Sol initiates his deadly Dragon Install move with pure energy surging through every vein. "VOLCANIC VIPER!!!" *Sol hits the roof or the elevator so hard the whole elevator stops it's fall and flies straight up the elevator shaft in a blaze of fire.  
  
-Everyone with faultless defense on: "Hey watch it!!!"  
  
-Sol: "I didn't have time to warn you. I'm almost out of energy. Ky!"  
  
-Ky: "Understood.  
  
Ky watches floor numbers carefully and waits till Sol's Viper stops. He times his move until the elevator is in the seconds of weightlessness before freefall.  
  
-Ky: "Got it! Crescent Slash!"  
  
Ky does a variation of his Crescent slash in which he kicks off the elevator shaft doors, flips out, and stabs his Furaiken through the wall and the elevator which causes it to stop. All in one fluid motion.  
  
-Chipp staring at the crackling blade that stopped right between his eyes: "Be more careful next time Ky!!! You could put an eye out with that thing!"  
  
Chipp and the others all step out of the elevator except for Sol who is kneeling on the elevator floor holding his head in pain. Ky reaches his hand out and pulls Sol out.  
  
-Ky: "Thanks man, I know that move takes a lot out of ya, and me too if I'm unlucky enough to get caught in it."  
  
They both grin and start to walk away. Without looking, Ky reaches back behind his head and pulls his sword out of the wall causing the elevator to suddenly drop again.  
  
-Chipp under breath: "Showoff."  
  
A few seconds later the elevator crashes into the basement floor before it explodes, sending a huge line of fire all the way up the elevator shaft and out the doorway that is now open, the flames stop inches from the back of Ky's head as he walks slowly and steadily forward without blinking once. The force blows his hair and clothes forward violently.  
  
-Ky (calmly): "I guess they rigged the basement with explosives too huh?"  
  
Johnny looks back at Ky in shock.  
  
-Johnny (thinking): "What is this guy made of? Will nothing phase him?"  
  
-Sol: "Hey look guys."  
  
Sol points to a sign on the wall.  
  
-Sol: "Top floor, main training room ahead."  
  
-Chipp: "Thanks Sol, you saved us a lot of time and effort, you brought us all the way to the top floor."  
  
They all brace themselves as they enter the main room of Toshedo. 


	6. Venom's Sting

Here's chapter 6 of my fic. Hope you like it. This is the first major fight in this fic. As always, please R&R. Thank you.  
  
G-gear Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Ky, Johnny, Chipp, and Sol approach the main room. In front of them are 2 huge steel doors. The doors slowly and noisily creak open on their own as if welcoming in the fighters.  
  
-Johnny: "So it all comes down to this."  
  
-Voice: "Too bad you've come this far just to die."  
  
An evil chuckle fills the room and echoes off the walls as lights flood the room. Ky and the others shield their eyes from the intense light, slowly their eyes adjust and they look around the vast room. The walls are all incased in thick durable steel. As they scan their eyes fall upon a familiar figure in the middle of the room. Venom stands alone at the center of the room wearing his vest, black pants and black wrap. He holds a white case in his left hand. It has the unmistakable blue eye symbol on it that is Venom's trademark, the same symbol that matches his blue eyes and that is printed on his long white hair. With his right hand Venom reaches up, grabs the vest and rips it off of his chest, casting it aside to the floor. Venom flips the latch on the case and the front swings down revealing 2 halves of a custom pool stick. Venom tosses the case across his chest releasing the sticks in the process. Venom grabs the sticks in mid air, crisscrosses his arms and connects the two sticks before the case hits the ground. He then chalks the tip of the stick.  
  
-Venom: "So, who's first?"  
  
-Sol: "I got this myself. Anyone who interferes will have to deal with me. Especially you Ky."  
  
-Ky: "Just don't get killed ok? This guy's one of the best."  
  
*Sol grunts, then pushes his way through the group and walks up to Venom confidently.*  
  
-Sol: "I'll be first. So.*Cracks neck and knuckles*.how do you want it?"  
  
*Venom chuckles. His blue eyes burn into Sol from behind their white canopy, sending a sudden chill down his spine causing him to freeze in place.*  
  
-Venom: "Any way you can bring it. DOUBLE HEAD MORBID!!!!"  
  
*Venom flies forward spinning his pool stick into Sol's face knocking him back. Chipp angrily starts to rush in, but is held back by Ky.*  
  
-Ky: "Sol said to stay out of this!"  
  
*Chipp's red eyes blaze in anger.*  
  
-Chipp (Angrily): "Don't tell me what to do."  
  
*Chipp snatches his hand away from Ky then rushes towards Venom.*  
  
-Chipp: "Sushi! Sukiyaki! Bonsai!!!!"  
  
*Chipp attacks Venom with his 3 hit flaming combo. However Venom is ready for him and expertly and effortlessly blocks both punches by holding his cue stick forward, then spinning around and crossing his stick behind his back blocking the kick. Chipp's eyes widen in shock. Sol stands up while spitting out a tooth. He wipes the side of his mouth with his thumb. He grits his teeth in anger as blood drips from his thumb. Sol jumps back and kicks off the wall, then flies at Venom in a streak of shadows and flames.  
  
-Sol: "RIOT STAMP!!!!"  
  
*Venom kicks Chipp back and sidesteps Sol just as he flies by. He grabs Sol's foot with his free hand while charging energy into his cue stick. While charging his stick he turns Sol into a giant cue ball then swings his stick forward hard then stopping inches from Sol. Venom turns to the others sharply as his hair flies to the side, his eyes stare into the others before falling back behind a veil of white hair. Venom turns back to Sol, still hovering inside the cue ball.  
  
-Venom: "Break."  
  
*The other fighters look on in horror as Venom releases his overdrive attack.*  
  
-Venom: "DARK ANGEL!!!"  
  
*Venom forms a giant red ball of energy with the same familiar 'Eye' symbol on it as Venom's hair and stick case. The Dark Angel collides with Sol, constantly driving him back violently. Venom flies off after it releasing endless combos of Stinger Aims, Carcass Raids, and Double Head Morbids. Venom stops just as Sol's ball gets driven into the wall then crushed into it as the Dark Angel drives into it grinding the cue ball surrounding Sol into dust. When all that is left is Sol, Venom raises his hand effortlessly then turns his palm upwards. He then closes his fist tightly, in when he does the overdrive stops and breaks into shards of energy that fall to the ground then dissolve. A tattered Sol Badguy is mashed well into the steel walls. He slowly falls out and to the ground unconscious.*  
  
*Chipp looks at his battered friend laying half dead on the ground. He clenches his fist so hard his hand starts to bleed. He turns to Venom who stands before Sol, he chalks his pool stick again then turns to Chipp.*  
  
-Chipp: "That was a huge mistake on your part. Sol was out of energy from the elevator incident, but I have all my strength. I won't be so easily beaten."  
  
*Chipp holds his forearm parallel to the ground before his face. He holds out two fingers as his blade closes tighter to his arm. Sparks fly back into Chipp's unblinking face.*  
  
-Venom: "Actually, I've been studying most of you guy's fighting styles since the first tournament. Especially Sol, I know all his moves, and even yours."  
  
-Chipp: "Thanks for telling me that, guess I gotta rely on speed. ALPHA BLADE!!!"  
  
*Chipp flies forward and knocks Venom's feet out from under him. Chipp lands while wiping the side of his nose with his thumb. Venom air recovers and lands behind Chipp. He angrily swings at Chipp, his stick goes through an after-image of Chipp which fades out. Chipp appears behind Venom.*  
  
-Chipp: "Guess who's quicker?"  
  
*Venom turns around but is too slow for Chipp.*  
  
-Chipp: "See ya!"  
  
*Chipp sends Venom flying into the air with a Dust Attack. Chipp places his index and middle fingers to his forehead then teleports up besides Venom. Chipp releases a combo of punches, kicks and slashes on Venom. Chipp goes into a spinning slash, but Venom air-recovers and blocks the attack. Then swings down hard knocking Chipp to the ground. Venom lands in front of Chipp and continues the combo up with kicks and slashes of his own. Chipp flips back, then angrily attacks Venom with a Beta Blade. Venom teleports away before Chipp's attack hits it's target. Chipp lands and scans the room.*  
  
-Chipp: "Darn it! Where'd he go?!?" *Venom's voice echoes from above.*  
  
-Venom: "Gamu Seto."  
  
*Chipp looks up and his eyes shrink in horror as if staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Venom looms overhead with his cue stick pointed between Chipp's eyes. The tip glows with energy.*  
  
-Venom: "RED HAIL!!!"  
  
*Venom releases a hailstorm of cue balls in an overdrive right into Chipp's face and body. Venom suddenly stops as and lands just as Chipp falls to the ground unconscious. Venom lands in front of Chipp. He walks over and picks up the fallen ninja by his hair.*  
  
-Venom: "Say sayonara." *Just then a white cloud surrounds Venom. Johhny stands with his back to Venom. Venom's eyes widen and dropps Chipp.*  
  
-Johnny: "Sayonara. MIST FINER!!"  
  
* Johnny releases an entourage of slashes into Venom who can't block the attack thanks to the Bacchus Sigh releases a moment ago. Johnny stops in the middle of the attack and his Katana glows with energy. Johnny then releases his "Johnny's Special" attack. 3 huge slashes carve a huge 'J' into the air around Venom. Johnny spins his sword around in the air and places it halfway into the sheath.*  
  
-Johnny: "Perfectoda!"  
  
*Johnny sheaths his sword completely as the 'J' explodes on the paralyzed Venom that was caught off guard by the attack. Johnny turns around sharply to Venom, as his long coat flies back. Johnny shakes his finger then takes out his sword again and holds it to Venom's throat.*  
  
-Johnny: "Any last words?"  
  
*Venom looks up angrily, blood dripping from his several wounds.*  
  
-Venom: "Zato Sama! ZATO.SAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
*Venom's screams echo off the walls and begin to break all the light bulbs one by one. Soon the entire group is in total darkness as Venom's screams slowly fading away as they echo. The room is consumed with silence. Suddenly a sound rushes into the room.*  
  
-Chipp: "No, no! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So what'd ya think? Please review if you've read it. 


	7. Ky's Decision

Here's the next chapter in my G-gear story. This if for the people out there that have read and reviewed it. This is a good chapter and I hope you like it. Warning: It gets pretty violent in this chapter.  
  
  
  
G-Gear Chapter 7  
  
  
  
*Splash!!!!* *Ky feels something wet hit his face. As it drips into his mouth he tastes the bitter iron taste.*  
  
-Ky: "Blood? Oh no.CHIPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Suddenly Ky feels something rush by him.*  
  
-Johnny: "Ky! H-help m-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
*Splash.* *Ky feels more blood hit his neck.*  
  
-Ky: "Coward!! YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ky's eyes turn completely white. Lightning crackles over his body. His hair billows violently and lightning begins to strike between the steel walls. Ky notices the three bodies of his friends lying in pools of their own blood all around him in between the lightning flashes. Ky gets more angered.*  
  
-Ky: "Marude Kamio Zadana!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ky's anger reaches it's critical point and in his anger he forms hundreds of glowing orbs of pure electricity. The orbs hover all around the room completely illuminating it. Ky stands in the center with his eyes blazing with electricity staring at Zato-1One who is standing over Johnny's body with five shadow hounds surrounding him. Ky looks down at Johnny, then Sol, and turns around to see Chipp. All three of his friends were in critical condition, barely clinging to life. Ky looks at Zato with his whole body pulsating with electricity.*  
  
-Ky: (Angrily) "You leave them out of this!"  
  
-Zato: (Voice quivering) "I.I.*Zato's shadow suddenly starts to take over.*.Stop it! Stop it!!!!!!!"  
  
*Evil chuckle. An evil dog head covers Zato's face and his red eyes stare at Ky, he smiles an evil grin with rows of sharp fangs exposed.*  
  
-Edy: "Heheheh. Zato is no longer with us. We are Edy now. Your friend's weren't much of a challenge. I hope you will be more entertainment."  
  
*Ky angrily steps towards Edy one step at a time. With each step, lightning crackles beneath his feet. Ky raises his Furaiken before his face.*  
  
-Ky: "Honkio Mezemasho!"  
  
*Ky dashes forward in a streak of lightning. Edy flies forward as well in his Shadow hound form. Ky punches hard at Edy. Edy sees the move and punches as well. Their fists collide in a burst of lightning. Ky kicks Edy in the stomach knocking him back.*  
  
-Ky: "Stun Edge!"  
  
*Ky shoots a Stun Edge at Edy before he can recover then follows it up with a Stun dipper. As Edy hits the ground he sinks into it and disappears from view. Ky scans the room for Edy but he is no where to be found.*  
  
-Ky: "Darn it! Where is he?!?"  
  
-Zato: "Stop it. Please!!!" *Ky turns to see Zato behind him holding his head in pain then falling to the floor. Suddenly the shadow covers Zato's body. Edy rises from the floor.*  
  
-Edy: "Invite Hell!!"  
  
*Suddenly a drill pops up just as Ky steps back. Sparks fly as the drill scrapes his golden belt buckle. Ky lands and quickly dashes forward releasing a charged Stun Edge. Just as Ky predicted, Edy jumps up and over the attack and Ky.*  
  
-Ky: "Vapor Thrust!!"  
  
*Ky back flips with his sword extended. Cold steel and hot electricity slice into Eddie's body. Edy lands in front of Ky. As he stands, Ky lands and does a low and high slash followed by a Crescent Slash, which sends Edy into the air. Ky Roman Cancels then does another Crescent Slash, then releases a Stun Edge into Eddie before they both land. Edy hits the ground hard writhing in pain. Ky slowly walks towards Edy. Edy suddenly stands up.*  
  
-Edy: "Invite Cage!!!" *Edy releases four Invite Hells, one before Ky, one behind and one on each side. Ky is trapped between spinning drills, he can't move without taking damage.  
  
-Edy: "Heheheh. AMORPHOUS!!!!!"  
  
*Suddenly the Invite Cage drops as a huge head comes from the ground. Ky has almost no time to react. However he manages to doge the hundreds of rows of sharp teeth and lands safely.*  
  
-Edy: *Evil laughter.*  
  
-Ky: "Why are you laughing!?!? I dodged your attack!"  
  
-Edy: "You fool. I'm afraid you've fallen into our trap and-*Zato comes back* -Zato: "Your feet!!  
  
*Edy takes over again. He jumps into the air then immediately transforms into a giant sword and starts flying straight at Ky. Ky tries to jump, but somehow he can't move. He looks down in horror. Two shadow hands hold down Ky's feet. Ky looks back up to see the sword flying at him at full speed. Ky slashes the shadows off his feet and attempts to jump out of the way. However, he is too slow and the sword digs deep into Ky's stomach. Ky gets driven back, Ky's eyes widen in horror as his own blood stains his face. Edy stops the attack and transforms back to normal form as Ky falls to the ground.*  
  
-Edy: "How does that feel? How does it feel to have your-- *Suddenly Zato takes over again.*  
  
-Zato: "Please, I can't hold him back for long. Please help me!"  
  
-Ky: *Holding stomach.* "What.what do you mean? Haven't you been attacking me this whole time? And now you want me to help you?! You speak nonsense!"  
  
-Zato: "Please understand! It was never my intention to do any of this! This shadow of mine is controlling me!"  
  
-Ky: "What? You aren't making any sense!"  
  
-Zato: "Please! Before it takes over me again. Do it! Do it for Millia!!"  
  
-Ky: "What? How do you know about Millia? Wait.are you her sensei?"  
  
-Zato: "I was.until this cursed shadow took me over. At first I could control it, but now it's difficult for me to even speak to you like this. Please, free me of this curse before it's too late!"  
  
*Ky stands up and rips both of his sleeves off of his outfit, then ties them together.*  
  
-Ky: "Whoever you are.*Ties sleeves around stomach to stop bleeding. Holds sword in front of his face.*.I'll relieve you of your pain. For you, for Millia. *Looks around at his unconscious friends* And for my friends. KIKKAKU UDE!!!!"  
  
*Ky's body glows red as he enters Insta-Kill mode. Ky charges forward with his sword blazing with electricity*  
  
-Zato: "Thank you my friend. I'll never forg-AAAHHHHHH!! *Edy takes over again.*  
  
-Ky: "RISING FORCE!!!!!!!!!!" *Ky swings his sword and stabs forward releasing a wave of lightning energy. Edy sinks into the ground just as Ky releases his attack. Ky's Insta-kill misses it's target, and Ky's tension gauge breaks.  
  
-Ky: "Shimata!" *Ky collapses to one knee, and holds himself up with his sword as leverage. Edy rises from the ground again. Edy walks over to Ky and picks him up by the throat.*  
  
-Edy: "You know what? This is just how your other friends looked right before I took care of them. I'm sure that girl Millia will look just the same when she dies!" *Edy turns his free hand into a blade and holds it up to Ky's stomach.* "Anything to say before you die?"  
  
-Ky: "You messed with me, that was a mistake. You messed with my friends, bigger mistake. But no one, and I mean no one messes with my girl!"  
  
*Ky's eyes turn white again and his hair begins to billow. Suddenly lightning knocks back Edy from Ky. Ky is suspended in mid-air with his head back and his fists clenched. Suddenly the orbs formed by Ky earlier begin to slowly swirl around Ky one by one. Eddies tries to attack Ky but a field of electricity pushes him back. Ky sends an orb to each of his fallen allies, Ky's own life force energy channels through them and into his friends. All three of his friends slowly begin to stir and come to.*  
  
-Sol: "What happened. *Looks around at Chipp and Johnny who are both staring in the same direction with their mouths wide open.* "What are you guys looking--*Turns to Ky. Sol's mouth falls open in amazement.*  
  
*The orbs around Ky begin to slow down and finally stop in place all around Ky. Ky absorbs them into his being and slowly descends to the ground. As the last orb enters Ky, the last bit of light leaves the room. All is pitch black again. All is quiet. Suddenly a booming voice breaks the silence and a blinding light emanates from the center of the room.*  
  
-Ky: "RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!" *A huge explosion of power shakes the room and blows the roof off of the building. Ky rushes forward at Edy. Edy is overtaken by the Overdrive, and is forced back by Ky's onslaught. Ky grabs him by the face, throws him to the ground and skull-drags him across the floor while constantly pumping thousands of volts of electricity into his body. Pieces of Edy's shadow are ripped away in the process and Zato's face is exposed. Ky sees this and stops his attack.*  
  
-Zato: "Why did you stop? I can tell from your clothes that you are a Holy Knight. Do your job. *Coughs up blood.*  
  
-Ky: "I.I can't do it. You are back to normal."  
  
-Zato: "I'm far from normal. Even now Eddie is trying to reclaim my body. Please finish the job before it's too late."  
  
-Ky: *Begins to cry.* "I can't."  
  
-Zato: "You must. If you don't Edy will resurface and there's no telling what will happen. Don't let your friends be hurt again. Please.free me of my prison."  
  
*Ky looks around at his friends who are still injured but alive. Ky thinks of Millia. He then looks back at the peaceful Zato beneath him.  
  
-Ky: "Korede Kattaki Naru Toyunaka?"  
  
*Ky holds one hand to the sky and tears come to his eyes. Storm clouds loom overhead, now visible through the hole in the ceiling. Suddenly lightning strikes down into Ky's hand and he absorbs the energy into his hands.*  
  
-Ky: *Tears in voice.* "Rising..*Ky punches down hard at Zato with his palm open. He stops inches from his chest. Ky begins to cry.*."FORCE!!!!!!"  
  
*Edy takes over again just as Ky releases all his energy into Zato-1one's body. Edy is lifted up in a pillar of electricity. Edy screams in pain as he is torn away from Zato's body piece by piece. All of the shadow rips away and the energy from the rising force slowly dissipates. Zato slowly falls back to the ground as his red eye cover falls off of his face. Ky and the other walk over to the fallen Zato.*  
  
-Zato: "I can feel the evil leaving me as my life does the same."  
  
*Zato opens his eyes. The four fighters slowly come into focus as the sun rises from above them.*  
  
-Zato: "Ah, the sun is so warm. It's kinda funny, now that I no longer need my sight, it returns. But now.it is slowly fading. Thank you Ky, for letting me see the glorious sunset once more. Will you do me one more favor before I go?"  
  
-Ky: *Wipes his eyes. But they soon fill with tears again.* "What's that?"  
  
-Zato: "Tell Millia.I'm sorry." *Zato dies.*  
  
*Ky crosses his chest then says a silent prayer over Zato. Sol places his hand on Ky's shoulder.*  
  
-Sol: "Come on man. Let's go."  
  
-Chipp: "This isn't over by a long shot. I sense a darker presence. We barely survived today, and if we want to continue to do so, I say we train. *Looks over at the unconscious Venom.* We'll need all the help we can get, call me crazy, but I say we take this guy with us. He stopped in the middle of his attack with me for a reason.I want to know why."  
  
-Ky: "I agree. Let's go get May from the hospital.*pain returns to his stomach.*, heheh.maybe we need some treatment ourselves. Let's go and think over our next move."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What'd ya think? Tell me if you liked it please. 


	8. The Hospital

Well, well, well. I'm back. I probably wouldn't have even posted this if it weren't for Zair Blitzwing out there. Thanks Z. Time for a re-cap. Hmmm. Chipp, and Sol were seriously injured by Venom. Johnny defeated Venom before Zato came in and defeated him. Ky lost it and powered up illuminating the room with electrical orbs. He fought Zato and found out that it was Edy (Sorry for the misspellings of it in previous chapters) Zato's shadow that was behind all of this. Ky fought off Edy and was injured during the match. Later Ky used his energy to partially heal his comrades. Zato begged Ky to kill him and free him from the curse, and Ky did his duty as a Holy Knight. Now Zato-1one is dead and the fighters must now return to the hospital to get May. Well now, enough of my yapping I'm sure you want to read the next chapter now.  
  
G-GEAR CHAPTER 8  
  
~Scene: Hospital~  
  
Ky, Johnny, Sol, and Chipp carrying an unconscious Venom burst in through the hospital doors. Medical staff rush up to them to see what all the commotion is about.  
  
-Johnny: "May! Where's May?!?" -Receptionist: "You again! How many time do I have to tell you? You can't just barge in here and--*Johnny draws his sword to the receptionist's throat.* -Johnny: "And how many times do you wanna die in one week? Now I'll ask again. Where's May?" -Receptionist: *Sweating* "Um, if you're looking for a patient Mrs. Smith at the front counter will be able to help." -Johnny: "Thank you." *Sheaths sword. They all walk up to the main desk.* -Mrs. Smith: "How can I help you sir. Oh my gosh!!!! You're injured! All of you are covered in blood! Stay right there, I'll go get a doctor immediately!" *Mrs. Smith begins to run off.* -Sol: "Hold it right there!" *Mrs. Smith freezes in place.* "Most of us don't need any help, thanks to Ky here. *Places hand on Ky's shoulder.* I don't know how, but he healed us, but now he needs some attention, and Johhny needs to find someone he left here earlier." -Mrs. Smith: *Looks at Ky.* "A Holy Knight! We need to tend to you immediately!" -Ky: *Holding stomach in pain.* "I'll be ok, but first could you please help find May for us please?" *Mrs. Smith reluctantly walks back to the computer on the desk and begins searching the database.* -Mrs. Smith: "May, May, May, hmmm. Ah! Here we go. Room 214." -Johnny: "Great." *Turns to others.* "Listen, I'll go up and get May. Yesterday Faust said she'd be able to return home as soon as today. Ky, you should get treated." *Walks off to room 214.* -Chipp: "Hey, Venom's injured too. He'll need some help as well." -Ky: "Johnny only used his overdrive on him once, he was just worn out from your fight with him. I bet he'll need only minor care." -Sol: "I don't see why you'd want to help him anyway. He tried to kill us remember?" -Chipp: "Maybe he kicked your sorry butt, but he didn't hurt me too much. I don't think he meant to really hurt us, he most likely didn't know you were out of energy when he fought you. Either that or he just doesn't like Gears-oops!" *Chipp covers his mouth. A few passerbys stop and look at Sol for a minute before quickly leaving the hospital.* -Sol: *Gives Chipp evil look.* "Baka! You almost gave me away. Good thing only a few people heard you, I just hope they don't call the police or something." -Chipp: "Don't worry, most likely they're too scared to pull a move like that on you." -Sol: "Hope you're right."  
  
*Soon a few Nurses walk in with a stretcher for Ky.*  
  
-Ky: "No thanks. I can still walk. However, *Points to Venom.* I think he'll need it." *Nurses rush over to Venom and Chipp lays Venom on the stretcher.* -Nurse1: "Now if you all will stay here we'll get these two treated." -Chipp: "If it's not a problem could we come with you as well?" -Nurse 2: "Well, we're not supposed to, but *Looks at Ky.* if you're friends with a Holy Knight we'll let you this time." -Chipp: "Thank you." *Ky and Venom get on an elevator with the Nurses and Chipp and Sol get in a separate one.* -Chipp: "Just like Ky, he always gets the women." -Sol: *Sighs.* "Women. Heh, weaklings, I want nothing to do with them." -Chipp: *Nervously backs away from Sol* "Um, Sol, you aren't you know, ga- -Sol: "NO!! Just because I don't like women doesn't mean I like guys or something. Geez, I wish these stupid rumors about me and Ky would stop running around the place." -Chipp: "That's a relief. Hate to be trapped in an elevator with you if you were. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if this thing just dropped all of a sudd-*Sol gives Chipp a mean glare.* Um, never mind." *Both elevators arrive at the appointed floor at the same time and they all step out and follow the nurses down the hall towards the room.* -Nurse 1: "Your room is 213, it's right down the hall." -Chipp: "Hey, isn't May in 214?" *Suddenly a scream of pain shoots through the air.* -Johnny: "AAAHH!!! Stop it! Stop it please!!" *Ky and the others rush down the hall to 214 with weapons drawn. When they get there they stop, laugh then begin to walk out.* -Johnny: *May squeezing him tightly* "Help guys don't leave me here! I can't breathe!" -May: "I love you Johnny and I'm never letting you go, not until you tell me you love me too! Confess it to the world!" *Suddenly Ky, Chipp and Sol freeze in there tracks and turn to Johnny.* -Johnny: "Oh come on! The guys are right here." *May squeezes harder* "Ok ok! I love you." *Ky, Sol, and Chipp suddenly burst into laughter. Sol and Chipp begin to make kissy faces.* -Sol: *Mocking Johnny* "I wuv you!" -Chipp: *Kissy noises.* -Johnny: *Angrily*"Cut it out guys!" -May: "Are you embarrassed or something? Just for that, *Pushes hospital intercom on wall* "Ahem, attention hospital. My Johnny has something to say. Right Johhny? *Squeezes Johnny even harder.* -Johnny: "I um, I um." *May squeezes again.* "Ok ok! I love you May!" *Johnny's words echoe off walls in hospital and all the way down the halls. Soon Johnny can hear roars of laughter from the other side of the intercom. Johnny blushes. Sol, Chipp and Ky all hit the floor rolling around holding their stomachs in pain from all the laughter.* -May: "Yay!" *Kisses Johnny on the cheek before releasing him. Johnny catches his breath for a second as the color returns to his face.* -Ky: "Oh my! My sides stomach hurts even more now. Oh! Thanks Johnny, man that was rich! Hahahaha!" *Sol and Chipp join in the laughter again.* -Johnny: "Arrggh!" *Grabs sword and lunges after Ky and the others.* -Sol: "Oh crap!" *Johnny chases Chipp and Sol down the hall as the nurses take Ky and Venom into the O.R.*  
  
~Hours later~  
  
*Ky emerges from the O.R. with Venom over his shoulder. He walks down to the waiting room where he sees May and Johnny sitting on one side, and Chipp and Sol holding bags of ice on their heads. Ky begins to laugh, but suddenly stops when he sees Johnny begin to draw his blade.*  
  
-Johnny: "So how'd it go?" -Ky: "Well, I just needed a blood transfusion and a few hundred stitches, but I'll be alright. Venom's wounds were bandaged and the doctor said as long as we take it easy we both should be back to normal in a few days." -Chipp: "Well that's good. But I think we all should head back to your place Ky, and get some sleep and something to eat, and take a shower. Something we haven't had in 2 days." *Ky's stomach begins to growl, soon Johnny's, Sol's and Chipp's stomachs join in the barbershop quartet of growls.* -Ky: "Sounds good, how about some nice crumpets and tea for everyone?" *All glare at Ky.* "Or not." -May: "I'll make something for my Johnny, and I guess you guys as well. Hope you like seafood." -Chipp: "Can you make Sushi? I just love California rolls!" -Sol: "Isn't that the Sushi that Americans always eat?" -Chipp: *Sweatdrop.* "Just pulling your leg. *Nervous laughter* "I meant the Toro Tuna. Heheh." -May: "I suppose I can make some, that is if Johnny wants it!" -Johnny: "Hey, I don't care what you make, as long as it's food." -Ky: "Amen to that. Now, let's all go back to my mansion. I wonder what Millia's up to right now."  
  
~Other side of town at that very moment.~  
  
-Millia: "Achoo!" *Puzzled look.* -Dizzy: "Bless you." -Millia: "Um, thanks."  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 8. Sorry if it wasn't that long. Please Read and Review. Heck even if you hated it, please tell me! I want reviews!! Please! 


	9. Venom's Awakening

Konichiwa! Sorry for all the hold up for anyone who reads this. As you may or may not know, I've been busy working on my G Gundam fic. "Noble My Butt." But I decided to take a break from that and do this fic. If for no one but Zair out there, Z's about the only one that e-mails me and asks about it. So, this one goes out to Zair Blitzwing. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope it's worth the wait. As normally, please review. O- negai!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: VENOM'S AWAKENING  
  
  
  
~Scene: Ky's Mansion~  
  
*Millia impatiently paces the white marble floors of Ky's spacious living Room. Dizzy is sitting quietly on the plus leather sofa with her legs crossed. She sips a cup of French tea while watching the blonde former assassin start to wear a path in the floor.*  
  
-Millia: "What is taking them so long? When Ky gets back I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I could just kill him for making me wait like this. He can't just run off with his friends for a whole day and just leave me here not knowing what's going on."  
  
*The young gear pauses from her tea to speak.*  
  
-Dizzy: "I don't know much about your relationship, but it seems to me that the Holy Knight means an awful lot to you. You must really love him?"  
  
*Millia freezes dead in her tracks. She swallows hard as she turns to Dizzy.*  
  
-Millia: "Lo-love him?" *Forced chuckle* "Don't be silly. He's just my boyfriend. I like him but not that much."  
  
*Dizzy places the tea down on a table beside the couch. She rises and walks over to Millia and stares straight into her eyes.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that again."  
  
*Millia sweats nervously while her eyes dart around, looking everywhere but into Dizzy's.*  
  
-Millia: "I uh, I d-don't um...I don't--"  
  
-Dizzy: "Cut the crap."  
  
*Millia stops abruptly, taken back by Dizzy's straight forward remark.*  
  
-Dizzy: "I can tell you are lying. If you love the man just tell him, it can't be that hard."  
  
*Millia sighs slightly as she looks down. She walks back over to the couch and plops down. Dizzy joins her.*  
  
-Millia: "If only it were that easy. I can't tell him that. I've never shown my emotions towards anyone, especially a man. But when I met Ky it was different. I felt safe and secure around him. I felt that I could tell him anything. But I can't, I could never tell Ky how I really feel about him. Besides, I don't know if he feels the same way about me."  
  
*Dizzy breaks into hysterical laughter.*  
  
-Millia: (Slightly ticked off) "What's so funny?!"  
  
-Dizzy: "Haha, you baka. I can't believe how blind you are. You mean more to that man than anything else in this world. Even a fool can see that."  
  
-Millia: "Why do you say that?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Oh come on. It's so obvious, just from the way you two were in the woods any idiot could tell you guys were in love."  
  
*Millia looks up to the ceiling, she stares into the large crystal chandelier hanging 2 stories above them. Millia lowers her head again, then turns to Dizzy with a cocked eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face.*  
  
-Millia: "You really think so?"  
  
-Dizzy: "I know so."  
  
*Millia turns away with a smile on her face.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Now all you have to do is tell him."  
  
-Millia: "Ohhhh no. Not after this stunt he's pulled. No matter what happens, when Ky walks through that door I'm going to act completely cool, like nothing ever happened."  
  
*Just then the front doors open and the fighters begin to walk in. Millia sees Johnny and May first.*  
  
-Millia: "Hmph! Back so soon? I hardly even noticed you all were gone. So where is the rest of your crew?"  
  
*Just then Sol walks in with an injured Ky behind holding his stomach as he limps in.*  
  
-Millia: "What?!?"  
  
*Millia air-dashes off the couch so violently that it sends it and it's occupant tumbling over. Millia air-dashes again near the door. May and Johnny duck for cover as Millia flies overhead.*  
  
-Sol: "Hey, where's the fir--"  
  
*Millia whips her hair out and Narusegawa (Love Hina) slaps Sol Badguy to the wall to get to Ky. she lands just beside him and wraps his left arm around her neck as she puts her right arm around his waist and her left hand on his chest. Millia looks up at Ky with stars in her eyes.*  
  
-Millia: "Oh Ky I'm so glad to you're alive!" *Millia gives Ky a big hug. Ky screams out in pain.*  
  
-Ky: "AHHH! Glad to see you too Millia! But you're hurting me when you hug so tight!"  
  
*Millia looks up at Ky with a semi-angry expression on her face.*  
  
-Millia: "Then let it hurt."  
  
*Millia smiles as she squeezes Ky harder this time before letting off some. Ky winces then smiles as he leans down and whispers softly into her ear.*  
  
-Ky: "I've missed you dearly. I thought that I'd never see you again. Millia, I've got to tell you something. I, I--" *Millia cuts Ky's words off as she presses a finger to his lips.*  
  
-Millia: "Shhh, no need to tell me. I already know."  
  
*Millia and Ky smile as they stare into each other's eyes. Millia sighs relief as she places her head on his chest.*  
  
-Millia: "I wish I could stay like this forever."  
  
*Dizzy rights herself and the couch and sits there looking on with a smile on her face.*  
  
-Dizzy: (To herself) "I knew she could do it."  
  
*May stands to Johnny's side with her hands partially over her face. She blushes slightly as she turns to Johnny.*  
  
-May: "Oh Johnny, isn't this so romantic?"  
  
-Johnny: "I guess so."  
  
*May leans closer and rests her shoulder against Johnny's chest.*  
  
-May: "Getting any ideas?"  
  
-Johnny: "Nope, not a one."  
  
*May falls off Johnny and collapses to the floor in shock.*  
  
-May: "You're so mean!"  
  
*Ky chuckles softly before closing his eyes and resting his head on Millia's. He sighs with content. Just then, Chipp calls from behind Ky.*  
  
-Chipp: "Hey move it already! This guy is getting heavy!"  
  
*Millia growls slightly as Ky moves his arm from around her. Millia begins to turn angrily to Chipp*  
  
-Millia: "Baka! You really know how to kill the mood. What's the big--" *Millia stops abruptly as her eyes fall on Venom who is resting still unconscious on Chipp's shoulder.*  
  
-Millia: "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?!?"  
  
-Ky: "Well, it's kinda a long story. Basically it's because Chipp thinks that Venom isn't that bad and that we could use his help."  
  
-Millia: "I refuse to have him breath the same air as me! Besides, he tried to kill me!"  
  
-Ky: "Now, now Millia. I think we should give him a chance to explain himself. Now tell me. Do you REALLY know what happened that night I found you?"  
  
*Millia looks down angrily, then sighs.*  
  
-Millia: "No."  
  
-Ky: "Well, we'll let him tell us himself when he wakes up. Please Millia, do this for me."  
  
*Millia looks up at Ky, then to Chipp and the others, then finally to Venom before turning a and walking away. She sits down on the couch besides Dizzy and crosses her arms and legs as she turns her head to the side and closes her eyes.*  
  
-Millia: *Sigh* "Ok, but only because you asked me Ky."  
  
*Chipp and Ky looked relieved. They all walk into the living room and make themselves comfortable on Ky's other luxurious chairs and couches. Chipp lays Venom down on a separate couch before joining Johnny and May on theirs.*  
  
-Millia: "I guess you all are pretty tired after all that. I'll go make some tea for everyone and you can tell me and Dizzy what happened when we return."  
  
-Sol: "Sounds like a good idea. Make my tea strong will ya?"  
  
-Millia: "Ok. Oh, Dizzy?"  
  
-Dizzy: "Yes?"  
  
-Millia: "Do you mind giving me a hand with the tea?"  
  
-Dizzy: "No problem."  
  
*Dizzy and Millia get up and walk to the kitchen as Ky and the others rest for a while.*  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
*Millia and Dizzy return with everyone's tea. They pass it out and sit down, this time Millia sits next to Ky and the two Gears share a couch. Millia takes a sip of her tea before turning to Ky.*  
  
-Millia: "So, tell me what happened that was so important to leave us here alone overnight."  
  
-Ky: "First of all I'd like to apologize for that. I didn't mean to make you worry. But what transgressed between our parting was of most importance. You see..."  
  
*Ky commenced to tell the story of all that happened over the past day.*  
  
~52 minutes later~  
  
-Ky: "And that's the what happened."  
  
-Millia: "Man, you guys have been through a lot more than I expected. I'm sorry if I was being complicated."  
  
-Ky: "It's ok. Now we've just got to formulate a plan on what to do next."  
  
-Millia: "Well, while you guys work out your plan me and Dizzy will clean up these couple of dishes, we'll be right back."  
  
*Millia and Dizzy leave for the Kitchen. Ky and the others begin to talk, but their voices slowly wake Venom and he begins to stir.*  
  
-Venom: "Zato-sama...Zato-sama."  
  
*Venom slowly opens his eyes as the light comes streaming through Venom's curtain of white hair and into his indigo eyes. he covers them with the back of his hand and squints to filter out the excess light till his eyes grew accustom to his new bright surroundings. Venom sits up slowly, holding his body in pain. He searches the room till his eyes fall on a figure. His eyes still focusing to make out the silhouette.  
  
-Venom: "Zato-Sama?"  
  
*Venom's eyes slowly come into focus and he makes out the figure of the Seikeshidan leader.*  
  
-Venom: "What? What's going on?"  
  
*Venom scans the room to see Sol, May, Johnny and Chipp also standing around him. Venom clenches his teeth as he teleports back against the wall next to the kitchen door. Venom concentrates and forms several cue balls around him, with a simple nod of his head he sends all of them hurtling towards each of the fighters. He tips his head back slightly and the balls stop inches from each of the fighter's faces. A few of them flinch, but as they open their eyes they see the cues still frozen in place before their faces, yet still spinning rapidly.*  
  
-Venom: "I promise not to hurt anyone as long as you tell me where I am and what happened to Zato-Sama."  
  
*Ky turns his head away and grits his teeth upon hearing Venom's words. He turns back to Venom and with great difficulty speaks to him.*  
  
-Ky: "I'm sorry Venom, but Zato-1one is, he's dead."  
  
*Each of the cue balls slowly stops their rotation before dropping to the ground as the words set into Venom's ears. He leans his head back and runs his fingers through his hair as he does he tucks some of his hair behind his left ear revealing the left side of his face.*  
  
-Venom: "Somehow I knew the outcome before the battle even began."  
  
*He exhales deeply before looking up. He turns to Ky with an appreciative smile on his face.*  
  
-Venom: "Thank you Holy Knight. For setting my master free, and for sparing my life. I am sorry for any pain and suffering caused on my behalf. But I knew that only you could save my master. So I had to make sure that only you fought him."  
  
*Venom turns to Sol who is leaning against a wall with his head down and arms folded.*  
  
-Venom: "I especially apologize to you Sol."  
  
*Sol looks up a bit confused.*  
  
-Venom: "You see I had no idea that you were so out of energy when I fought you. I knew that you were the only equal to the Holy Knight."  
  
-Johnny and Chipp: "Hey!"  
  
-Venom: *Chuckles* "No offense to you guys, but these two are on a level that you wouldn't believe. They've been hiding their true powers so far, but you will all see them in due time."  
  
*Just then Dizzy walks through the door besides Venom with her back turned to the others.*  
  
-Dizzy: (To Millia) "I'll just be in here while you finish up ok?"  
  
*Venom's cocks his eyebrow and he walks around behind Dizzy as she closes the door.  
  
-Venom: "You've even managed to get the illusive Gear Holy Knight, I am very impressed."  
  
*Dizzy's eyes widen as Venom's familiar voice falls on her ears. She turns slowly to face him.*  
  
-Dizzy: "No, not you--ahhh!! Yamite!!!  
  
*Dizzy holds her sides in pain. She moans painfully as the cloth begins to move on her outfit.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Honegai...Yamite!....Kayyyahh"  
  
*Dizzy's shrill cry fills the air as Necro and Undine rip through her flesh and force their way out. Necro transforms into a giant wolf's head and lunges at Venom with fangs drawn.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Stop it!!!"  
  
*Necro freezes in place with his fangs dripping with saliva right at Venom's unblinking face.*  
  
-Venom: *Chuckles* "I see you still remember me huh Dizzy?"  
  
---------------  
  
Well, what did you think? Getting good? Bad? What? I want to know. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
D-sythe 


	10. The Confession

The god of Death is back from Hell!  
  
Hey everybody. Sorry for the delays. Man, my computer has been acting really stupid lately. It hasn't let me do anything, ESPECIALLY use the Internet. It took A LOT of time, but I finally got it back up and working.  
  
I have been kinda trying to relax a while between chapters until something hit me, but it never did. So the other night I was about to go to sleep, but then I decided to MAKE myself think up the story for chapter 10. You'll see what I came up with soon. Sorry if it sux.  
  
Thanks for all who have stayed with this story so far, and I gotta explain some things. I didn't know people could be so clueless as to my intentions for this fic, but after reading Zero_Nova's review, I realized that not everyone has figured out that I ALREADY FREAKIN' KNEW THAT!!!! No offence to Zero.  
  
First off, I know that Potemkin isn't bad. I just hate him so I made him bad in my story so he could die early off in the story. That's why he died after only a handshake from Ky. At least that's the way I had it originally, I think I changed it a little when I posted it on FF.net as to not offend Potemkin fans, but yeah, he died.  
  
Another thing is that I know that Ky and Sol aren't friends for real, but after watching Battle Arena Toshinden I got the idea from the Eiji/Kaiyan fight.  
  
I make Ky rock in my story, cause Ky does rock, BIG TIME. And unlike some people (who shall remain nameless), I believe Ky has electrical powers with or without his Furaiken, though not as much perhaps. That's why I had him do the things he did. And I like the idea of Tension Gauges, etc. It makes sense. Even if this was real NO ONE could do big moves like Overdrives anytime they wanted to, they'd die from using up too much energy.  
  
But other than a certain person, EVERYONE else seemed to have gotten the point, so I don't have anything to worry about. Sorry for the long explanation, and sorry for the long wait.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Guilty Gear, blah, blah, blah, Ky and Sol, blah, blah, blah, I don't own it, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
So without further delay, here's chapter 10.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Necro lunges forward at Venom. His demonic fangs dripping with saliva encompass and surround Venom's head. Venom does not move an inch, not frozen with fear, but filled with confidence. He is not one bit intimidated by Necro's blatant display.  
  
-Venom: "Heheh, can't you keep your pets under control Dizzy?"  
  
*Necro's eyes narrow as his fangs grow longer and a long, low growl emanates from his throat. He slowly begins to close his mouth, his razor sharp fangs are inches from Venom's throat.*  
  
-Dizzy: (Sternly) "Stop it Necro!"  
  
Necro freezes in place. He withdraws his fangs and opens his mouth wide as he moves it off and away from Venom's head. He stops before Venom's face and opens his mouth even wider, almost a 180 degree angle.  
  
Red eyes glow from within his mouth, the hinges of his mouth disengage and his wolf-like head peels completely back as a hooded skull's head comes forth from the mouth and takes it's place. It smiles at Venom before returning to its natural position behind Dizzy.  
  
Necro then extends a long bony arm covered in a dark cloak to his side before draping it around Dizzy's neck. Necro places his hand on Dizzy's left shoulder and allows his cloak to drape down before Dizzy's body. Necro's head extends and flows out in a shadow like form and begins surrounding Dizzy from head to toe. When Dizzy is completely covered, Necro lunges out once more at Venom's face, and and snaps at him before returning to Dizzy's body.  
  
Dizzy is completely covered in shadow, her black semi-demonic form is now hulking over with her arms draping near the ground. All eyes on her, everyone in the room drops what they were doing to gaze at the sight. Dizzy whips her tail to the ground once before standing up, spreading her arms and arching her spine back while screaming again in her double voice before returning to her normal stance as she and Necro become one again. Dizzy's shadow form slowly changes to her suppressed Nun-like form before Venom.  
  
*Chipp let's out a long, low whistle.*  
  
-Chipp: "Hate to meet her in a dark alley."  
  
*Dizzy holds her head down and places the palm of one hand to her chest.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Forgive me, I didn't mean for that to happen. Though I do not blame Necro for his actions after what you tried to do."  
  
-Venom: "Neither do I."  
  
*Dizzy looks up a little confused.*  
  
-Venom: "I should be the one apologizing. After all the times we have come after you I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me, but please understand this. It was never my intensions to remove you, or anyone from their home against their will to join our guild."  
  
-Dizzy: "If that is so, why did you lead the troops every time you came after me?"  
  
-Venom: "It was for your own good. Zato-Sama's orders were to bring you back, by force if needed. Though I didn't agree with many of Zato-Sama's methods, I did follow them out. That man saved my life, when no one else thought I deserved to live. He recognized my skills and took me in under his wing and made me second in command."  
  
-Dizzy: "What does any of that have to do with your attempt to capture me?"  
  
-Venom: "Though I would never blatantly disobey Zato-sama, I did bring my own opinions into play when it came to my missions. I made sure to always bring inferior assassins on the missions as to not put your life into too much danger. When we always failed on the missions I took the heat. And since I was in Zato-Sama's favor, the heat stayed pretty cool."  
  
*Venom smiles.*  
  
-Dizzy: "Why, why did you bother?"  
  
-Venom: "I may be an assassin, but I'm not heartless. The first time I saw you I knew that all you wanted was to be left alone. You had that same look in your eyes that SHE did."  
  
*Ky calls from behind Venom.*  
  
-Ky: "Sorry to interrupt, but who is SHE exactly?"  
  
*Venom turns to Ky and the others, looks around, then stares at Ky for a moment before lowering his head.*  
  
-Venom: "Well Holy Knight, she doesn't seem to be here right now. But maybe you may know of her. Her name is Millia Rage."  
  
*Ky's eyes widen upon hearing this. Sol, who's head was formerly resting on his hands which in turn were resting on his Furaiken leaning on the floor between his knees, lifts his head and cocks and eyebrow towards the white-haired assassin.*  
  
-Ky: "Wha-what did you sa-  
  
*Ky's words are cut off as Millia walks out from the kitchen door.*  
  
-Millia: "Sorry it took so long everyone, man those dishes sure pile up when--*Millia's eyes fall on Venom's figure looming over the couch. She drops the single glass of water she had in her hands as her body drops down into a fighting position. Her voice lowers as she utters a single low pitched word.*--"Venom."  
  
*Venom's ears perk slightly and his eyes widen in disbelief. He slowly turns as he stutters.*  
  
-Venom: "M-Millia?"  
  
*Venom turns to fully face the Blonde. He parts his hair down the middle of his face and places the tufts of white locks behind each ear. His sora eyes now fully visible. His voice quivers as he slowly takes a staggering footstep forward.*  
  
-Venom: "I can't believe it. You're still alive, after all this time."  
  
-Millia: "Yeah, I'm still alive, and you are too. Doushtemo Tattakai Maska."  
  
*Venom slowly shakes his head "no" as he walks over to Millia, tears well up in his eyes and he wraps his arms around her neck and cries on her shoulder. Ky stands to his feet and utters a small growl that goes un noticed to the others.*  
  
-Venom: "Nothing could be further from the truth. I have no intentions of fighting you, nor have I ever. I've missed you so much."  
  
*Millia angrily clenches her fists before shoving Venom back. She slaps him hard on his left cheek. Venom's face is forced down and to the right as his hair falls back into place over his left eye.*  
  
-Millia: "How dare you! How dare you come to me and lie like that! How do you explain all that you've done to me?!?!"  
  
*Venom slowly raises his head erect again and looks at Millia with sorrowful look in his eyes.*  
  
-Venom: "I don't expect you to forgive me." *Venom looks away* "Not after what I've done. I only hope that you will."  
  
*Millia's eyes blaze with anger and tears as the memories of all the past events flood her mind at once. Millia's hair suddenly flows out and wraps around Venom's throat as she raises him to the sky by his neck. Venom looks down at his attacker who's eyes are filled with a rage, yet also insecurity. Venom smiles and winces in pain as Millia tightens her grip. He can barely breathe but he manages to utter another statement and one more smile.*  
  
-Venom: "You're so beautiful."  
  
Millia gasps as she hears Venom's kind words, and she accidentally loosens her grip as Venom falls from her grasp. Venom air-recovers and teleports down and appears before Millia. Startled, Millia steps back with a gasp. She looses her footing, but Venon extends his left arm behind her and catches her. He pulls her back to her feet. Millia blushes slightly as Venom's blue eyes search into hers.  
  
-Millia: "Wh-Why did you attack me that night?"  
  
*Venom looks away for a moment, apparently the memories flood back into his mind and sting his eyes, a tear flows slowly from one. Venom looks down and inhales deeply as he begins his story.  
  
-Venom: "I'm sorry you had to go this long without the truth. But hopefully I can shed some light on your dim past."  
  
*Venom walks over to the couch, leans back against it and places his left hand over his eyes and brushes back his hair again as he sighs and looks up towards the crystal chandelier in the center of the room.*  
  
-Venom: "During every fight, during every battle between us what did you notice Millia?"  
  
*Millia looks down and thinks before looking back up to Venom with an angry look in her eyes.*  
  
-Millia: "I remember you hunting me down as if I were a mere animal and attempting to kill me."  
  
*Venom looks to the floor with a troubled look on his face. This wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was expected.*  
  
-Vemon: "No, please understand. That in every fight, every battle between you and I, you always got away without being seriously injured. When I was your sole pursuer I held back as much as I could without putting my own life in danger. You are good, one of the best, and if I didn't concentrate I'd have had trouble returning to the guild alive. But think carefully, every time you hid from me. Even in the most obvious places, I'd give up pursuit when not accompanied by Zato-Sama. Unfortunately, when I was with him it was a little harder to ensure your safety and give you an opportunity for escape without looking obvious to Zato-Sama and the guild."  
  
*Venom looks up to Millia with a "Will you trust me" kind of look in his eyes. Millia heard his words, and they made sense. When she thought about it, she could recall escaping in odd situations. But she couldn't yet believe Venom's story completely, there was still the matter of THAT night. The night Ky found her, the night she was left for dead. With a slight curiosity in her voice Millia looks up to Venom.*  
  
-Millia: "And what of that night?"  
  
*The room is filled with strange looks. No one but 3 can discern the meaning of that simple 5 word phrase, Ky Kiske, Millia Rage, and Venom. As the words fall on his ears, Venom's face faults slightly before he brings his emotions under control. He takes another deep breath before explaining the details of that all too familiar night in question.*  
  
-Venom: "On that night.*Venom pauses. Looks up at Millia, then down again. He continues.*.on that night. The night you tried to win your independence from the Guild. You knew the price you'd have to pay, and you took it anyway. You didn't care about the life of the assassin anymore, you wanted to break away. But to do that, you had to defeat our leader, Zato-1ONE."  
  
"Even I could tell that Zato-Sama had changed over the years. His experiments with the forbidden magic left him blind, and that demonic shadow, know as Edy slowly began to poison his mind and take over. I knew that he wouldn't last much longer, but even so, Zato-Sama saved my life and I would not abandon him."  
  
"You, on the other hand, were a different story. During that night with your last fight with the guild, you and Zato-Sama faced off. It was a close match, but you were weak from the fight and you couldn't see well. You wasted all your Tension on Edy, though Zato-Sama was hurt, he wasn't defeated. As you and Zato-Sama swayed, each about to pass out, he uttered the words 'kill her' aloud. As he passed out, that idiot Pokemon-  
  
*Millia cocks an eyebrow as the last statement hits her ears and she breaks momentarily from her concentration on Venom's tale.*  
  
-Millia: "Pokemon?!? You mean that jerk Potemkin?"  
  
*Venom stops abruptly.*  
  
-Venom: "Yeah. I've always hated him. He was weak, and if he wouldn't have died in the fight at Toshedo I'd have killed him off myself. But that's not important. What is, is that upon hearing our leaders words, Pokemon charged forward for the attack. I knew that he'd always disliked you, he was jealous of your long hair and freeness to be feminine, you see, Pokemon was gay. And would do anything to look good in front of Zato- Sama, for he harbored a secret crush on our leader. I knew that he'd try to kill you, and weak as he is, and as limp-wristed as his blows would be, you were still weaker. I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands."  
  
"Before he lunged at you I teleported before you and knocked you out with the end of my pool stick. Pokemon stopped in his tracks getting his panties up in a bunch, he complained about wanting to finish you off. But as you know I am second only to Zato-Sama and I told him I'd finish the job. So I hoisted you over my shoulder and teleported us out to the docks of the island."  
  
"It was late and the fog was rolling off the sea so it would make good cover. I took a boat out that night. My plans were to take you to the other side of the shore and leave you on the mainland, but halfway there I saw the lights of a Holy Knights ship. It appeared to be a Yacht built for recreational purposes, but I couldn't really make it out. It was then that I decided to leave you were they would see you. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take care of you at the present time and that the Holy Knights would take you in. So I made a tough decision, I placed you into the water and broke a few holes in the bottom of my small boat before teleporting back to Toshedo."  
  
"My plan was to make it seem like your boat had an accident and you passed out and capsized in the process. Apparently my plan worked since you are here today."  
  
*Venom pushes himself off the couch and slowly walks up to Millia who seems to be in shock.*  
  
Millia just stood there with her head down and tears in her eyes. She slowly runs her fingers through her hair and backs against the wall before slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor. All of his story added up now, she never knew how she was found by Ky in his Yacht that day, and Venom's story now made things clear. It all came together, all the fights, all the battles, even the final one, they all fit together now. Millia now denounced all former hatred for the assassin standing before her. Her mind swarmed with all the past thoughts she previously had towards him and she suddenly felt sick. She looks up to Venom with tears in her eyes.  
  
-Millia: *Sniff* "I-I'm so sorry Venom, I-I" (Millia's voice begins to crack) "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me."  
  
*Venom reaches down to Millia and wipes the tears from her tender eyes with the back of his right index finger. He reaches down and pulls Millia to her feet by lifting her up in a rather child-like form by holding her from under her armpits. Millia allows Venom to pick her up and even hold her his chest as he embraces her gently.  
  
*Ky begins to get uncomfortable, he unconsciously grasps his hand tightly on the handle of his Furaiken as he looks on from the sidelines. Ky hears something beside him, it sounds like a voice, Chipp's at that, but Ky is too preoccupied to listen.*  
  
*Millia doesn't fight back, but instead leans closely onto Venom and cries softly on his shoulders. Ky can't take it any longer. He stands up and clears his throat.*  
  
-Ky: "Ahem."  
  
*Ky's attempt to break up the scene fails as no one seems to hear. Ky again clears his throat, but this time a little louder.*  
  
-Ky: "A-he-hem!"  
  
*Still no response from Millia or Venom. Ky tightens his grip on the sword and the blade begins to glow, Ky is about to take matters into his own hands when an unfamiliar voice to Ky comes in.*  
  
-Justin Timberlake: "Cry me a river! Cry me, cry me, cry me a river!"  
  
-Ky: "What the-  
  
*Ky, as well as Millia and Venom turn to the source of the noise. Suprisingly it's a cd player that Chipp is listening to. Ky walks over and shuts it off.*  
  
-Chipp: "Hey! What's the big idea!"  
  
-Ky: "Where'd you get that old relic, and why were you playing it?"  
  
*Chipp shrugs his shoulders.*  
  
-Chipp: "When I saw the whole Millia/Venom scene, that song came to mind. It's an American oldie, but a goodie. I just teleported out to my jeep and got my portable cd player out and brought it back here. I told you I was leaving and would be right back, but I guess you didn't hear me."  
  
*Ky thinks back, "So that's what Chipp was saying, oh well.*Ky looks over to Millia and Venom who have broken their hold on each other, apparently interrupted by the music. Ky smirks slightly.*.Well, Chipp finally did something good after all, though I doubt this is the outcome he was looking for, it was the one I wanted." *Ky takes this opportunity to move in between Millia and Venom. We walks up to Millia and wraps his arms around her. Ky gives Venom a suspicious look before turning to Millia.*  
  
-Ky: "It's ok HONEY, no need to cry BABY. I'm here right now."  
  
*Ky kisses Millia's forehead. Millia leans close to Ky and cries on his shoulders this time.*  
  
-Millia: "I can't believe I was so mean to him. I'm just terrible."  
  
-Ky: "Shh." *Ky runs his hand through Millia's hair and trails his fingertips along her cheek. He takes her chin and gently lifts her face up as her gaze meets his.* "It's ok, the past is the past. Venom forgives you. Now you just have to forgive yourself, come on, we'll talk ALONE-- *Ky glances to Venom out the corner of his eyes. Venom get's Ky's overdramatic point and backs off. Ky continues.* --"On the porch."  
  
*Ky leads Millia outside and leaves the others to themselves. Venom looks down, his heart is torn. He had no idea that Ky was the Knight that found Millia, and even if he did, what were the chances that they'd developed a relationship? Still, Venom should have seen it, but he didn't. He kicked himself on the inside as he just stood there with his head down. Venom feels the warmth of a hand on his shoulder and turns to see who is it. Surprisingly it belongs to Dizzy. Dizzy smiles.*  
  
-Dizzy: "It's ok. Undine, Necro and I forgive you."  
  
*Venom cheers up slightly.*  
  
-Venom: "Thank you Dizzy, that means a lot to me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Boos hisses and rotten tomatoes are tossed at D-sythe from the readers.*  
  
"Hey I'm sorry! I'm not good with romantic scenes, and I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. I'm sorry this chapter sucked beans, I'll try to make it up to everyone in the future. I promise!"  
  
*More boos and hisses.*  
  
"I'm sorry." :(  
  
D-sythe 


	11. No Mercy: Part 1

Merry Guilty Gear X-Mas!!!!  
  
Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long. Been working on my G Gundam fic lately. And even though I've been wanting to work on this, I promised my G Gundam readers that I'd update on that first. And I keep my promises. Anyway, here's the next installment in the G Gear saga.  
  
Oh, and thanks again Kaiser, your kind words mean a lot to me. And I've decided to take your advice, I'm gonna try to make this a non-script chapter. But I don't have much experience in it so don't blame me if it doesn't turn out that good ok?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
NO MERCY  
  
Millia awoke suddenly in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. As she regained her composure she searched the room to get a fix on her position. "Where am I?" Millia thought as she slowly peeled back the white and blue silk sheets back and sat up. Even though she no longer had to worry about Zato-1ONE and his men chasing her, she still had the habit of worrying where she woke up. Her fears of being caught were still somewhere in the back of her mind.  
  
"I'm being silly." Millia thought to herself. "Zato is dead, and Venom..." Millia stopped as the name came to her mind. She remembered how she had acted a week ago, that day that Venom came here. She couldn't believe how she broke down and cried like a child.  
  
Millia scoffed at herself as she remembered how she cried so much that night. Millia hated showing too much emotion. Though since Ky was in her life, she's become more open to people, especially Ky. Still...the thought of breaking down and crying was something Millia wasn't proud of. And for what? For Venom? She once hated his guts, but now she no longer harbored a hatred for him. Still, she wasn't planning on becoming friends with him or anything, not yet at least. Millia shook the thoughts from her head as she concentrated on the present.  
  
She looked around and noticed the familiar room decor. The room was filled with Christian memorabilia from the ceiling to the floor. Crosses everywhere, even a cross design on the center of her sheets. And two Angel statues, one on each side of the bed, each holding swords and extending them towards each other and making an X with the blades over the bed post. Millia looked ahead and to her right, Ky's spacious walk-in closet was open. And she could see it lined with his famous Blue and White Holy Knight uniforms. And on a small table in the center of the room...a Bible. It sat on a cross-design stand. It was slightly worn, but still in great shape. It showed that Ky read it often, but still managed to take care of it.  
  
"This is in Ky's house." Millia thought as she stood up. She pulled the covers completely back and swiveled her legs out and placed her feet onto the hardwood floor. Millia sat on the edge of the bed and stretched by extending her right arm straight out to her side and bending the elbow on her left arm, pulling her fist near her cheek as a slight grunt comes from her throat. Then bringing both arms together over her head and linking her fingers together as she extends her palms upwards towards the ceiling. She slowly breaks the lock on her hands apart and lets her right arm fall to her side as she drops her left hand down to cover her mouth to stifle a yawn.  
  
"This is his room." Millia said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I remember now. Ky let me have his room while he slept in a guest room downstairs. I guess he must really care for me, to give up his best room for me." Millia smiled as the thought came to her head and she immediately wanted to know where her Knight was.  
  
She then pushes herself up from the bed and walks over to a nearby window on her left. She raises it as a cool breeze whips her hair gently and the sun kisses her face. Millia looks outwards across the beautiful sky. She guessed it to be mid morning, around 10am. She was on the 3rd floor so she could see for quite a distance. She noticed Ky's personal lake out back. His gazebo he used for reading and relaxing in. And far off to the left, there was small patch of forest Ky kept on his land. Ky loved the woods, it was a perfect place to train, in Ky's mind at least. Heavy brush and thick vegetation, this was a great place for him to practice his bobbing and weaving techniques as well as his sword techniques on certain trees and stumps along the way. He even built a special arena in the middle of those woods. "Now where is it?" Millia thought as her eyes scanned the foliage. Her eyes soon land on a open patch in the center of the woods.  
  
Ky had a way of making even the most basic things look elegant. His training arena was mainly a huge circle that had been cleared out in the woods. Just level dirt made up the floor of the arena, and the edge was marked with several dense concrete Corinthian pillars.  
  
Millia remembered Ky once mentioning the arena in detail to her. Something about the pillars being about 20 feet tall, and about 4 feet in circumference. And the entire diameter of the ring to be about 100 feet. More than enough space for a serious battle to take place. "Strange." Millia thought. She had never paid much attention to stuff like that. Math bored her, but somehow she remembered that, probably because it was Ky explaining things.  
  
Millia's mind returns to the present and she remembers the task at hand. To look for Ky. She begins to look away from the arena, but something catches her eye. Something moving. Millia is looking on from a distance, but she can still make out two figures standing in Ky's personal training arena.  
  
"But who are they?" Millia thought as her eyes focused in on the one on the right. He/she appeared to be wearing all white, with a few parts that had blue trim, and their hair was sort of short and blonde. The fighter on the left appeared to be wearing a combination of red and black clothes, and they had long...brown...hair. "Oh my gosh." Millia gasped. "It's Ky and Sol."  
  
Millia had a strong desire to see Ky. She didn't know why though. She was never the type to run after a man, or anyone. But Ky just made her feel special when she was around him. Made her feel safe. Millia turned from the window and slipped on her shoes that lay near bedside. She walks across the large room, to a dresser/mirror combo that was directly across from the bed on the opposite side of the room.  
  
It too, like everything else in the room, was a combination of blue and white. But not just any blue and white. This dresser was a combination of white marble tops, and drawers, with blue gem inlay for the handles and trim for the dresser. The finest money can buy.  
  
Millia looked into the oval mirror that stood before her. Her hair was slightly out of place. "Years to perfect control over this hair, I've fought and have even killed with it, but yet I can't tame something as simples bed head." Millia thought as she held her golden locks on her hands before her face. Millia looked across the smooth dresser top for what she needed. Then she spotted it. The same gold plated hairbrush that Ky bought for her just a week ago. She had left it in Ky's car that night, the night everything started to go wrong. Millia looked down for a moment as she reflected on her memories of the past week. She soon dismissed the thoughts as she remembered whom she had an appointment with.  
  
Ky, but one thing bothered her. Why was Sol there as well?  
  
~On the battlefield~  
  
Ky and Sol both face each other off. Each of them grasping their weapon of corruption in their right hand. Both fighters stare into each other's eyes with a look of serious intent as their weapons begin to glow and emanate with their power. The weapons seemed directly in tune with their master's feelings.  
  
"So you've had the same feeling as well the past few days?" Ky spoke as he stares at Sol before him. Sol chuckled slightly as a smirk crossed his face. "Yeah, it's been too long since our last battle."  
  
A slight smirk crosses Ky's face as well when he hears Sol's words and he gives asks one final statement from Sol. "Sa...Hajimi mashoka?"  
  
Sol takes his Fuenken by the handle with his right hand and drives the blade downward into the ground. He then reaches up and places his right hand on the right side of his neck and leans his head to the right as he cracks his neck. His left hand lifts up as his right one drops down and they meet midway. He brings his hands together and cups his left palm over his right fist and applies some slight pressure to crack his right knuckle, then he switches positions and cracks his left knuckle. Then Sol reaches down with his right hand and plucks the Fuenken from its momentary resting place in the ground and raises it, handle first, up to his waist. Sol returns his gaze to Ky and gives his response. "Yeah sure, why not?"  
  
Sol and Ky then begin to circle each other in a clockwise manner for a few seconds. Sol places the thumb of his left hand into his pocket and keeps his right hand on his sword handle as his arm keeps it at waist length with the blade trailing behind him. He takes small effortless steps with little stride as he keeps his eyes locked on the Holy Knight before him.  
  
Ky takes his Furaiken in his right hand and lifts it to about a foot above his head with the blade extending out to the left. As Ky takes slow, medium strides to the right he keeps his body facing Sol and his blade parallel to the ground. He steps out with his right foot first, moving it over about a foot and a half with each step then crosses over his right foot with his left and placing it beside it's twin on the ground. Then he repeats the process over and over as he makes a semi-circle that Sol mirrors in front of him about 10 feet away.  
  
After one full circle the fighters stop in their strides, each with a pillar approximately 45 feet behind them. A strong breeze blows from Ky's left and Sol's right. The breeze causes the loose fabric on their clothes to billow violently in the wind. The wind causes Ky's long bangs to cover his left eye, a distraction that could prove fatal in battle.  
  
It must be dealt with.  
  
Ky raises his Furaiken straight up overhead and passes it to his left hand as he slowly brings it down his left side. He pauses slightly when it reaches about 45-degree angle, with the sword raised outwards to the sky. "Honki de tatta gatere...Sol!" Ky suddenly slashes his sword downward to his left side and stops, as the wind follows suit. Ky seems to cut the air in twain, seeing as how Ky's actions and that of the wind were directly linked.  
  
Sol cocks his head back and to the right as a half grin crosses his lips. "We'll see if that's necessary..." Sol lowers his head back to its original position as his smile disappears and is replaced with a serious look aimed at Ky.  
  
Ky spreads his legs apart and raises his sword to its parallel position above his head as he enters his fighting stance once again. "Heaven or Hell."  
  
Sol crouches slightly, almost in a runners position with his knees bent slightly one ahead of the other. He grasps his Fuenken handle tightly as he scuffles the dirt beneath his heals into a small mound to get a good foothold. "Let's Rock."  
  
Sol and Ky dash towards each other, Ky holds his Furaiken with his right hand to the left side of his head and uses his left hand to steady the blade as Ky rushes forward. Sol rushes forward in a semi-crouched position with his Fuenken blazing at his right side. As the two fighters converge on each other, Ky slashes hard from overhead in a downward stroke, as Sol counters the move with an upward slash to block Ky's assault.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Millia makes her way down the staircase and into the living room. All seems deserted, it's quiet. At first. Millia turns her head to the couch as she hears a deep resonating noise coming from it. "This can't be happening, don't tell me that a wild gear made it here. I thought they were all dead." Millia thought as she slowly and cautiously approaches the couch from behind. Making sure to keep a low profile. Whatever the noise was, it was coming from the other side of the couch. As Millia inches up towards the couch, a loud snort blasts from the unseen source and Millia freezes in place. But resumes a few moments later when it resumes a normal steady tone. Millia reaches the back of the couch and she crouches on her hands and knees with her back turned to the couch. With EXTREME caution, Millia peers slowly over the back and spots the source as her concern is replaced with relief. Millia stands up, turns around and walks away from a sleeping Johnny and May on the couch. Johnny is stretched out completely over the couch on his back with his feet crossed and his hat laying his head to shield his eyes from the light. One hand on his hat and one on his chest. Next to it lay a smaller hand, belonging to May. She is curled up on her side beside Johnny with her head on his shoulder and one hand on top of his and one arm wrapped around Johnny's left arm that rests on his chest. As Millia turns she hears one last loud snore coming from Johnny's mouth and one content sigh from that of May.  
  
Millia walks toward the kitchen as her nose picks up the smell of food. As she enters a quite unfamiliar sight is seen. Dizzy is standing over the stove preparing food. It was a very strange sight indeed, especially seeing Dizzy with a apron on that read "Ichiban!". Dizzy was on the right side of the kitchen in front of a large, restaurant style stove with 10 burners and a roaster in the middle. And adjacent to the stove was a huge Double Door, stainless steel refrigerator. Across from Dizzy was a Triple sink. One for washing, one for rinsing, and one for dirty dishes. Straight back was a doorway to the dining room. Millia had seen it before, 30-foot long rectangular table, with white silk tablecloth. Lined with only the finest silverware and China.  
  
But Millia diverted all her attention to the happy half-gear girl who was busy at the stove. Millia's presence went unnoticed by Dizzy as she made her way behind her.  
  
"What are doing?" Millia asked while peering over Dizzy's shoulder. Dizzy, startled by Millia's presence, let out a slight gasp before recognizing her voice. "Oh, it's only you Millia." Dizzy said as she continued to cook. "Now what was it that you wanted?"  
  
Millia takes a few steps back and while placing her hands behind her head, leaned against the sink behind her and crossed her feet. "I was just wondering what you were doing."  
  
Dizzy smiled a little as she answered. "Just cooking up a little breakfast."  
  
Millia, slightly interested, leans forward a bit. "When did you learn to cook?" Millia said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I've seen Ky cook these a few times, I just watched him and emulated his actions."  
  
"So...what ARE you cooking?" Millia asked as she walked back towards the innocent Gear.  
  
"French Crepes, I believe that's the name, I figured I'd try my hand at them. Tell me what you think."  
  
"I...I don't know. This IS your first time cooking something like this isn't it?"  
  
"I learn fast." Dizzy said with a smile. "Now grab a plate."  
  
Millia reluctantly turned around, opened the counter above the sink and took out a plate. Then she opened the drawer beside the sink and took out a knife and fork, before returning to Dizzy. Dizzy takes the frying pan off of the heat and slides the crepe out of the pan and onto the plate effortlessly, thanks to the nonstick surface, only the best for Ky.  
  
Millia placed the plate on a nearby counter and reluctantly cut out a piece of crepe with her fork and knife and slowly brought the food to her lips, the fork stops just at her mouth. Millia pauses and looks over to Dizzy who is smiling happily in expectation, waiting for Millia's reaction. Millia turns back to her food. {"I sure hope she can cook."} Millia thought as she swallowed hard before opening her mouth. She nervously slid the fork in and took a bite of the food. She nervously chewed on it for a moment before her eyes light up. "This is really good Dizzy!" Millia said as she cuts and takes another bite. "These taste just like Ky's!"  
  
"Arigato!" Dizzy says in a cutesy voice while smiling as she watches Millia finish off the rest of her crepe. "Would you like more Millia?"  
  
"Heck yeah!"  
  
Dizzy happily poured more into the pan and cooked them. After about 8 minutes, Millia had eaten her fill. She thanks Dizzy and politely offers to wash the dishes, but Dizzy refused and did it herself. Millia thanked Dizzy again and decided it was time to make her way to see Ky.  
  
~Back to the fight~  
  
Both blades spark as they collide with each other, Ky and Sol push off and Ky swings diagonally upwards from the right as Sol slashes downwards to the left, again both blades sending out lines of lightning. Again, Ky and Sol break apart and this time Ky swings horizontally to the right as Sol swings from the left to mirror his attack. Ky and Sol both lean forward and get into each other's faces as their blades grind below their necks.  
  
"You seem angry." Sol says with a slight smirk.  
  
Ky's anger rises upon hearing the words. "That's because...You hold too much BACK!!!!!" Ky and Sol both push each other back and land. Almost immediately, Ky charges forward and swings hard diagonally at Sol's midsection. Sol is barely able to jump back in time. Still, he was a little slow and the blazing Furaiken cuts across Sol's chest, the cut wasn't deep, but it still drew blood.  
  
As Sol jumps back, Ky continues forward. But Sol has a little trick in store. Sol stops in mid-air and jumps forward while performing an outside crescent kick in a move Sol likes to call his "Bandit Revolver". The momentum and timing was perfect as Sol soars over the head of Ky and comes down with a hard vertical slash.  
  
Ky is surprised, but manages to stop his dash, and spin around in time to face Sol. Ky, while holding the handle in his right hand, raises the Lightning Sword over his head and with his left hand steadies the blade about halfway down the length to block Sol's attack. But the force of Sol's decent, mixed with his raw Gear power, was too much force to stop immediately and Ky's block was pushed back. Fortunately Sol's Fuenken did manage to be stopped, if only mere centimeters from Ky's forehead.  
  
Ky winces slightly as the heat emanating from the blade slowly begins to burn at Ky's flesh and the sparks caused by the metal on metal contact hit Ky in his eyes. He closes them tightly as his eyes automatically water slightly to free the slight metal debris from his ducts.  
  
Sol lands completely and Ky keeps his eyes closed as he pushes back Sol's attack.  
  
"Subarashi wazadesu! When did you learn that?" Ky asks as he continues to hold off the attack with his eyes closed.  
  
"Just something I made up." Sol says with a grin.  
  
"Really? Try something I just made up."  
  
Ky focuses his energy into the blade and it begins to glow a slight blue, then white. Suddenly light flares outward from the blade in a blinding flash that catches Sol completely off guard. All goes black for Sol as he takes one hand off the blade to press against his burning eyelids.  
  
Mistake.  
  
Ky's eyes open as the blade returns to normal and Ky uses Sol's momentary distraction to push Sol off. Ky runs his hand along the Furaiken and off the blade as he gathers the electrical energy from the blade into his left palm.  
  
Before Sol has time to recover, Ky reaches out and violently grabs Sol's stomach and digs his fingers into his flesh. Sol screams in agony as his eyesight returns and he looks down on his attacker. He attempts to swing at Ky, but the Holy Knight begins to pump his stored charge into Sol's body while twisting his hands, the pain was excrutiating. It felt almost as if Ky was manipulating Sol's organs beneath his tight grasp.  
  
A steady flow of high voltage flows through every cell in Sol's body and sparks shoot between all gaps, such as Sol's teeth. Ky continues pumping Sol with juice for a few more seconds before releasing Sol from his grip and punching him hard in his stomach. As Sol doubles over in pain, Ky releases all remaining gathered energy into Sol's stomach in a bolt of lightning.  
  
The force is so intense that it literally knocks Sol across the ring in a streak of energy. Ky wastes no time and leaps forward after Sol. Ky gathers a large amount of magic energy into one place and releases it in one powerful flow directed behind his body. The resulting release gave Ky a burst of speed and allowed him to temporarily fly through the air in an air-dash that catches him up to Sol.  
  
Sol continues to fly backwards with his back to the ground and his head slightly raised. Ky soars overhead and swings his sword horizontally at Sol. Sol sees the move coming and is able to concentrate enough energy and release it all at once. He sends his energy in every direction, freezing himself in mid-air in an air-recovery.  
  
Sol ducks under the blade just as Ky swings overhead. Though the swing misses Sol's head, it still manages to clip a few hairs from Sol's bangs. Sol hits the ground still moving, he digs into the ground with his feet and is able to dash forward and connect with Ky's abdomen. Though Ky's midsection was stopped, his arms and legs weren't, and they continue to move forward until they reach their limit on Ky's joints and it feels as if they are being ripped from their sockets as his muscles and tendons are pushed almost to the breaking point just before retracting to normal.  
  
The sudden jolt knocks all the wind out of Ky's lungs and a mouthful of blood from the slight rupture caused by Ky's one broken rib.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
It feels as if a sudden chill runs across Millia's brain and she gets a pain in her stomach.  
  
"Something's wrong with Ky." Millia says as she rushes from the kitchen in a mad dash out the back door. She didn't know what it was, but she could sense that Ky was in some kind of danger, some kind of pain. She had to find out what it was. Millia tears across the football field sized back yard of Ky's mansion and reaches the edge of the woods. Millia pauses for a moment to catch her breath and to look for the one clear path that was carved through the woods, the one Ky just used for walks.  
  
Millia spots a small opening in the woods to her left and makes her way towards it. Millia's legs and chest burn in pain as she continues through the woods without a proper rest. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't have happened, getting tired so soon that is, but over her short relationship with Ky she'd gotten a little...not lazy, more like out of practice since she no longer had to fear and run for her life.  
  
Still, she was in great shape, not many ordinary women, or men for that matter, can rush a few hundred yards at full speed with only a moment's time to catch their breath.  
  
As Millia continues on she notices something up ahead on the path. It appears to be a person. Their back was turned, but Millia could tell who it was from the unmistakable long white hair that trailed down their back to their shoulder blades.  
  
Venom...  
  
As Millia approaches, Venom slowly turns around from the left side. She's still about a hundred feet away but she can make out his face now as the wind picks up and a mild breeze blows from the left to reveal Venom's face. He keeps his head slightly lowered until Millia is within about 20 feet of him. He raises his head and speaks one word that freezes Millia in her tracks. "Millia."  
  
Millia slides her right leg forward, keeping her left leg behind to steady herself as she skids to a stop right before Venom.  
  
"Please get out of my way Venom. Ky needs me." Millia said with an urgency in her voice.  
  
Venom leans his head back and lets out a loud chuckle, then a flat out laugh. Needless to say, Millia wasn't too happy with that.  
  
"What's so funny!?!?" Millia demands as she clenches her fists.  
  
Venom begins to slowly take steps towards Millia as she backs away in unison. "No need to run from me Millia, I'm not your enemy." Venom said as he continued his walk. "All I want..." Suddenly Venom disappears from sight. Millia freezes in place and she quickly looks around to see where Venom went to. Suddenly Millia feels a hand on her shoulder as Venom appears behind her and speaks. "...is to talk to you."  
  
Millia's heart jumps for a second as Venom's hand touches her body, but she regains her composure and determination and speaks to Venom without turning around to face him. "I don't have time to talk now...Ky--" Venom cuts off Millia's words off with some of his own as he places his other hand on her vacant shoulder. "Leave him alone."  
  
Millia's tone rises as well as her anger as she turns and knocks away Venom's hands with her left arm. "How dare you Venom! After all Ky's done for you! You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for his mercy." Venom parts his hair down the middle and tucks the loose bangs behind each corresponding ear. He stares into Millia's eyes as he speaks. "I know that better than anyone."  
  
"Then why won't you let me help him?" Millia asks as she turns to run for Ky. But Venom grabs her right wrist with his left arm and pulls her back. "Because you can't." Venom says as he releases his grip on her arm. This time Millia stays, she is a little confused. Venom senses that so he continues. "There's nothing you can do to help him right now. Do you even know what he's doing?"  
  
Millia looks away and towards the forest floor with a sigh. "No...I don't."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But I DO know that he's in pain and he needs--."  
  
"Ky and Sol are fighting." Venom said before Millia could finish."  
  
"Fighting? Why would they fight now, they aren't enemies any longer."  
  
Venom walks around Millia and faces the path that leads to Ky and Sol. "Though they buried the hatchet a while ago, I feel they still have unresolved issues. This is something that they must do on their own."  
  
Millia looks up to Venom again. "But I want to at least be there for him."  
  
"I know you want to help him, but you being there will only make things worse. It's best to leave him alone for now."  
  
Just then, Ky's voice echoes through the forest as he screams out in pain. And it sounds as if something broke, something huge, then the sound of rustling through the trees a few hundred feet ahead. Millia knows it's Ky, and she turns to call out. But when she attempts to scream out for him, Venom cups his hand over her mouth to silence her. Millia turns back to Venom and he sternly shakes his head "no" before releasing his hold on her mouth.  
  
"You mustn't let him know you are here Millia."  
  
"But he's in pain, and I must help him...I...I..."  
  
Vemon chuckles to himself and finishes Millia's line. "You love him? Is that what you were going to say?" Millia turns and looks down the trail towards Ky and lowers her head. "I...I don't know." Millia says with her head down. "I don't know what it is I feel, but whatever it is...I've never felt it for anyone before." She turns back to Venom as a tear comes to each eye.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean...trust me. But if you do love him..." Venom says, but stops as he again disappears from her sight. Millia instinctively turns around and sees Venom standing towards the battle with his back turned to her again. He continues. "...then you must believe in him, and wait for him. You'll only get in the way right now. Wait until the time is right." Venom's body seems as if it is split into parts, upper and lower. And both parts slowly begin to dissolve, almost as if they are being eaten away by acid, the parts that once were, turn into what looks like white powder and they blow away as the breeze returns. "...you'll know the right time Millia..." Venom's head and feet also dissolve away as he leaves Millia there in the forest by herself.  
  
Millia stands there and contemplates Venom's words. "He's right. I should wait." Millia thinks for a moment on Ky and her life. It's true that she was always the happiest when she was with him. Nothing else mattered as long as she could be with him. Her heartbeat began to rise as she thinks back to that night when Ky and the others came back, and what happened on the porch.  
  
Millia remembers Ky holding her there for hours. He comforted her and calmed her nerves. She remembered Ky's words. "There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions Millia." She remembered how she had felt at that moment, everything else seemed to melt away except them, and she felt something she never had before. She remember trying to tell Ky...those words. It was, how she saw it, how she felt. But as she began to speak he placed his right index finger on her soft lips and shook his head "no". "There's no need for words." Ky said as he wrapped his left arm around her left shoulder and pulled her close. She didn't resist and leaned in close and rested her head on his shoulder. They both stayed that way as they looked out at the starry night sky as they rocked slowly on the porch swing. Hours passed, but it only seemed like minutes. And soon it was late and Millia had fallen asleep on Ky's shoulder.  
  
Of course Millia didn't know this, but Ky, not wanting to disturb her, carried her up to his room and laid her on his bed. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left to retire for the night in another one of the bedrooms. After that night, Ky agreed to let everyone that wanted to, stay there until they figured everything out. Ky insisted that Millia used his room for the time being, since it was the best in the house.  
  
Chipp and Sol went home and got their clothes, etc. May stayed there as Well, but Johnny, being the Mayship's Captain, had to take care of the Jellyfish Pirates. But he would return from time to time to Ky's mansion to check on May and get a free meal. Often times showing up in the middle of the night, he had spare keys to the mansion so he just came and went as he pleased.  
  
Millia's thoughts returned to Ky. She couldn't stand the thought of just waiting there while Ky was being hurt. "What DO I feel for him?" Millia spoke silently to herself. "If it is what I think it is, could I have told him that night? That night when we were alone. If he hadn't silenced my words could I have actually told him that I...I...I love him..." Millia couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. Did she just say that she loved Ky? She had never told those words to anyone before, can she really tell Ky? "I will..." Millia thought as she turned away from the path to the fight and began to walk back towards the house. "...when the time is right."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Whatever, just tell me in a review and/or e-mail ok? It doesn't have to be long at all, a few lines will suffice, heck a few words will too, and if you don't feel like loggin in, just leave an annonymous review ok?  
  
and look, sorry to cut it off where it was. You see, I promised my G Gundam fans that I'd update my story when I finished this chapter of G Gear. But I was experimenting with a new writing style and many times I didn't feel like writing it. Plus, the fact that this chapter would have been VERY long. I've probably got about this much more already written and I'm probably only 1/2-2/3 done with this chapter. So I decided to split it up. Is that ok?  
  
Anyway, to the Ky fans out there, don't worry. I'd never play out my dog Ky. Just keep reading ok?  
  
And tell me what you thought of the new writing style opposed to my normal script ok? If you like it better I'll stick with it this way ok?  
  
So did any of the confusion get cleared up about how Millia was acting? I sure hope so. But anyway, I guess I'll update my G Gundam fic first, 100 reviews deserves some rewards don't ya think? ^_^ . Then I'll post the rest of this later ok? Think of this as a Christmas Present ok?  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Deathsythe 


	12. No Mercy Part 2

Hello, sorry for the delay. I've just been busy with a lot of other things lately. Namely my G Gundam fic, it's been going through some changes as well as this fic. Both fics are in critical moments and I was in a struggle as to which fic to post first. Plus I'm starting on another fic, more details about that later. Anyway, thanks especially to Kaiser Ryouga 2, glad you still enjoy my fic, if for no one else, I do this for you man. And thanks to anyone else who's stuck with me all this time, it's been a long and bumpy road, but it's been a memoriable one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X, or Guilty Gear XX. Though I only write about GGX.  
  
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. And again sorry it took so long. Sometimes I just felt like writing, and other times I didn't. Anyway...  
  
LET'S ROCK!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
~The Battle ring~  
  
"Grand Viper!!!!!" The words ringing in Ky's mind like a demon trapped in his head. Ky knew all too well what was to ensue. There was really nothing he could do except to brace himself.  
  
Sol continued forward, dragging Ky along for the ride across the ring. Sol ignited his body with flames that flowed from his head to foot. As Ky was dragged along, the flames created by Sol added extensive damage to Ky's already injured body. And made Ky's broken rib injury hurt even more. Not to mention that the heat from the flames quickly ate through Ky's Holy Knight uniform and began to sear at his skin. The pain was extreme, and try as he might, Ky could not pull away.  
  
But Ky was able to look back slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he could spot the dense cylinder behind him, about 40 feet away. He knew what Sol was attempting, to sandwich Ky between himself and the pillar, he couldn't let that happen. So as he continued to be dragged along, he drowned out the pain and concentrated on forming enough energy into one place to counter the move. Ky knew he only had 2 options; get sandwiched, or...attempt a Dead Angle Attack. Though it was a risky maneuver, and it drained a great deal of his energy, Ky knew it was better than being crushed and opted for it.  
  
With great difficulty, Ky switches his Furaiken into his left hand and begins to store a fair amount of his energy into right elbow. He compresses the energy tightly, then jammed his elbow into Sol's onslaught and at the same instant, released his stored up energy through his elbow. The resulting force was enough to not only stop Sol's Grand Viper, but it was also enough to propel the Bounty Hunter backwards.  
  
But the centrifugal force created by Sol's attack, mixed with the re-coil of the Dead Angle, also sent Ky flying with much more force. Sol skidded to a stop on the ground moments later, but Ky continued to fly backwards towards the pillar. Only about 20 feet left. Struggling with all his might, Ky dipped his upper body downwards, while extending his feet and legs upwards, in an attempt to flip over. It worked, Ky was able to pancake flip over so that he was now facing the ground, parallel to it. Now that he got that out of the way, he had to concentrate on the next task; stopping.  
  
Ky, still holding his sword in his left hand, grabbed tightly to the handle with his right hand as well. And turning his sword over so that the blade and the ground made a 90-degree angle, he jammed his sword into the ground. The sword hits the ground at about 8 feet from the pillar. But the sudden stop was too much strain on Ky's hands to hold onto the sword. As Ky's grip was raped away, he continued to travel backwards, feet first. However, the attempted sword-stop did slow him down enough to control himself, and Ky bent his knees as he neared the pillar. As his feet made contact, Ky immediately pushed off back towards his sword. Ky airdashes forward and plucks his Furaiken from the ground with his right hand.  
  
Ky continues to fly forward and is about 20 feet from Sol as he began to stir and attempt to stand up, his back was to Ky and couldn't hear him coming since Ky was still in mid-air. But gravity began to take its toll on Ky's body and he began to descend. Ky hits the ground running at about 15 feet from Sol. As soon as he lands Ky rotates the handle in his hand, bringing the blade upwards facing the sky. He continues to move his arm backwards and in one fluid movement he brings his sword behind his head to rest on his back. Ky is about 10 feet from Sol when he stands up completely. Sol picks his sword off the ground and is about to turn around when he hears a familiar voice.  
  
"Ride the Lightning!!!!!!" Ky screams out as he begins to form his energy into a ball at his center of gravity. He continues to run as the electrical energy he formed begins to expel from his body and encase him in several orbs of glowing electrical power. The energy creates a layer of energy that keeps Ky hovering about 6 inches from the ground. Ky leans in and uses the same energy to propel himself towards his Gear adversary.  
  
Sol turns his head around, but it's too late. Ky's overdrive hits Sol like a Semi-truck, forcing him back. The energy that Ky releases constantly getting transferred from Ky's body, to Sol's. Sol is constantly being pumped full of thousands of volts of electricity, but more was to come. Over the years Sol had been hit by this move many times and knew that Ky released not only a constant flow, but also 5 bursts of extreme electrical power. He waited it out, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
1...the first charge hit him low, it seemed to travel from his feet to his shins. The high voltage passing through Sol's clothes and into his feet, ankles, and shins. It felt like 1000 searing hot pins and needles pierced his skin.  
  
2...the second charge hit him higher, traveling from around his knees to his mid thighs, the same sensation crossing his body as before.  
  
3...the third coursed from his mid thighs to his waist.  
  
4...the fourth covers his waist to his abdomen, and Sol could feel the power churning through his entrails and organs, the shock caused major muscle spasms in his stomach, and in turn caused Sol to begins regurgitate it's contents.  
  
5...but as the fifth hit, the spasms in his chest and up to his neck caused the food to travel back downwards violently, almost making his stomach explode from the force.  
  
But all the while Ky made his attack, Sol's tension began to rise, and Sol secretly began to form a ball of fire into his left hand by absorbing the oxygen around his fist, and using it as fuel, Sol was able to start his attack. It was hard to concentrate on forming the energy when you are being zapped by thousands of volts, but Sol was able to keep his energy in tact.  
  
He waited for the perfect opportunity, that one split second between attack and recovery when Ky was vulnerable. Sol only had one chance at this, and he had to make it count.  
  
As Ky's attack ended and he absorbed the remainder of his energy back into his body and sword, he left himself wide open, though only for a split second. And though Sol was weak as well, he was able to take advantage of the moment. As soon as the attack was over, Sol punched Ky hard in his stomach with his left hand. As Ky doubled over, Sol stuck his Fuenken into the ground with his right hand and then used his right arm to brace Ky's back, holding him between both his arms.  
  
As Ky struggled to catch his breath, Sol forced more energy into his fist as the fireball grew and again began to burn at Ky. Ky attempted to get loose, but his recent overdrive, mixed with the earlier Dead Angle, left Ky's energy temporarily drained, he could barely move. {"What is Sol doing?"} Ky asked himself as he struggled to break free again. {"I don't remember Sol doing this before, what could he possibly be--"}  
  
"Tyrant Rave!!!"  
  
Ky's pupils shrunk suddenly as the realization of what Sol actually was doing set it. He was attempting to trap him in his Tyrant Rave, and to make sure he couldn't move he was holding him with his brute Gear strength. There was nothing Ky could do but wait for the inevitable.  
  
Ky's breath was knocked out of his chest again as the swirling mass of fire and energy began to form between Sol's fist and Ky's abdomen. The ball grew larger and larger and it began to take shape. As it grew it expanded outwards in a semi-flat vertical circle. It began to spin clockwise and grow even larger, now about 1/3 maximum size.  
  
Every split second felt like an eternity as the force continued to push in Ky's rib cage aggravating his already broken rib and threatening to do the same to the others as they were pushed back slowly and painfully.  
  
As the ball nears it's maximum velocity and size, Sol decides to try yet another variation on his move. He notices the dense pillar about 35 feet behind Ky and he got an idea. Using his awesome strength, Sol picks up Ky by the back of his collar and tosses him skyward. Ky, unprepared for the move could do nothing to counter as his acceleration stopped and he began to plummet back towards the earth.  
  
Sol pulls his left hand back to his side and extends his right arm. He makes a gun-like shape with his index finger and thumb as his sights lock on the descending Ky. Then, when the moment was just right, Sol quickly thrust his left arm forward with the same shape on his left hand. Sol's right hand now grabs his left wrist as Ky falls to within Sol's range.  
  
Like pulling the trigger on a huge gun, Sol's right index finger that once lay parallel slightly below his left wrist, now gets curled back sharply and the Tyrant Rave is launched forwards. As it connects with Ky's midsection once again, it suddenly stops moving forwards, and concentrates on expanding outwards. However, when it did expand, it did so in such a violent manner, that Ky was sent flying backwards with extreme force.  
  
As the wall of fire began to dissolve before Sol's eyes, Sol could catch the sight of the Holy Knight traveling headlong into the pillar behind him. Ky attempts to roll forward again to get his feet where his head now lay, but the force was too great and his speed to quick to complete his rotation, and Ky smacked hard against the pillar as his back made contact with it. The impact force was so great it knocked another mouthfull of blood from Ky.  
  
The impact left a slight imprint of Ky's outline, but it wasn't deep enough to hold Ky in place and he peeled out and fell face first to the cold ground beneath him.  
  
~Back Yard~  
  
As Millia left the forest entrance she suddenly felt an icy chill run down her spine. She knew what it must mean. She wanted to turn to Ky, but she knew that she'd only get in the way. Mustering all of her strength, she held back her tears and trekked back to the house.  
  
~Battle Ring~  
  
Sol suddenly drops to his knees gasping for breath as sweat poured from his face. He used up so much energy in the last few attacks. The Tyrant Rave had to be more intense in order to achieve the desired effect with Ky. He sat there for a second sucking in the cool autumn air to quench the fire in his lungs. He was out of breath. Sol's moves were so powerful, but they took their toll on him after a while. After a few moments Sol managed to divert his gaze upwards as he spots the fallen Knight on the ground before him.  
  
"I can't believe it." Sol said as he blinked and stood to his feet. "There's no way he can be out cold after just that. Guess I don't know my own strength." Sol walks over to Ky and looks down. "Gee, and I was holding back too."  
  
Suddenly Ky's eyes pop open and they fill with anger and rage. "What was that!?!?!" Ky screamed as he pushes himself up and dashes forward connecting with Sol's stomach, knocking the air from him. As Sol's feet dig into the ground to stop, Ky quickly punches him hard in his stomach with his right hand. Then two more quick jabs to his abdomen with his left and right hands before rotating his right elbow up and striking Sol in the face with the back of his fist. Ky quickly turns the other way and connects with a left hook to his face followed by a right cross.  
  
Before Sol can recover, Ky grabs his shirt and pulls him forward violently as he rams his forehead into Sol's face and pushing him back, a split- second later Ky reached forward and grabs Sol's face across his mouth with his right hand before it can even fully extend backwards. Ky's vice-like grip tightens on Sol's face and it began to slowly crack Sol's jaws. Ky dashes forward for a moment, leaving the ground and taking Sol's face with him. As Ky began to descend he cocks his right arm back, then slams Sol's head violently into the dirt, digging a slight divot into the ground.  
  
Ky stands up, leaving Sol laying slightly battered and disoriented. Ky wipes the excess blood from his lips with his thumb and spits the rest out of his mouth to the side. "Get up!" Ky screamed as he looks down to Sol who begins to stir, but apparently he wasn't moving fast enough for Ky, as Ky grabs Sol by the collar and lifts him to his feet and pushes him back. "I said GET UP!!!" Ky shouted at Sol as he stumbled back a little before stopping and facing Ky with raw rage in his eyes.  
  
Sol is a little taken back for a moment, he couldn't believe it, this, this...kid was doing this kind of damage. Ky had rarely if ever fought with such drive, and he never used those kinds of attacks before. His whole style had changed. What was different this time. What did he do to trigger this reaction?  
  
"You held back!?!?!" Ky screamed as he pointed at Sol, answering his question almost as if reading his mind. "What do you think you're doing Sol? I wanted your best!"  
  
Sol's anger peaked, he lunged forward with his left hand and grabbed Ky's collar this time.  
  
"And what of you Knight? How do you expect me to do something you will not yourself?"  
  
Ky was baffled. "What are you talking about So--"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Ky, I saw your battle with Zato." Ky's eyes loose their anger as Sol's words reach his ears. Ky turns his head away. "You were holding back too...this whole time, toying with me--"  
  
"You were awake?" Ky says as he turned back to Sol and changed the flow of the conversation. Sol curses as he grabs Ky by the collar with his right hand as well. "Of course I was awake!" Sol says. "I saw it...that, that power that you had. I want to see it for myself. I want you to give me your best."  
  
"As do I." Ky said as his a renewed vigor filled his eyes and he grabbed Sol again and pulls him in close as he shouts in his face. "Show me Sol! THAT THING WHICH WE CALL FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Sol's body suddenly becomes scorching hot and Ky quickly releases his grip on Sol's shirt as Sol bends backwards with his arms outstretched.  
  
"DRAGON INSTALL!!!!!!!"  
  
Sol begins to flash red, orange, black, and white in random patterns very rapidly. His body glows like embers and flashes of fire begin to ignite all across his body. Soon his body is completely incased in red flame as Sol finishes his Dragon Install. Energy coursing through every vein. Sol, now twice as powerful, suddenly reaches forward and grabs Ky by the collar with his right hand before quickly turning around and slamming Ky into the ground so hard that he actually ricochets back up a few feet and because of the angle of impact, Ky slowly rotates to his stomach. At the same time as he released, Sol crouches down and beneath the rising knight to prepare his attack.  
  
When the timing was just right, Sol leaves the ground in a flaming uppercut known as the Volcanic Viper. A basic move for Sol, but with the power of the Dragon Install fueling it, it becomes a much more powerful attack. Sol soon catches up with Ky and connects with his stomach hard. But he doesn't end there. The Dragon Install gave his Volcanic Viper enough of an energy boost to carry Ky onwards towards the sky in a deadly streak of flame.  
  
Ky feels every excruciating moment of the attack. It feels as if rabid fire beasts are eating away at his entrails. The pain is almost comatose. Each second giving Ky a glimpse of the fires of Hell that burn within Sol's body. Ky couldn't hold it in any longer as a scream of pain finally escaped his lips. Such a horrid and agonizing scream, it filled the air and swept over the forest and across the yard and into the ears of Millia who freezes in place.  
  
~Yard~  
  
Millia's eyes shrink as the shrill cries of Ky reaches her and she turns to the woods, but stops. "I...I mustn't interfere..." Millia attempts to turn back to the house, but another scream turns her back around. "What do I do?" Millia thought as a war between her heart and mind began. Her heart wanting to help, and her mind knowing to stay out of it. Millia gripped her head as she desperately struggled for some grip on her emotions, as they ran through her mind. She collapses to her knees as the thoughts begin overwhelming her, one side had to win.  
  
"What do I do? How do I choose?" Millia's mind raced and head ached as the two forces collided. "I...I..." Another scream from Ky hit her ears and finally one of her emotions struck the decisive blow as a tear trailed down her cheeks. "I love him." Millia spoke silently as her hair grew out, down her back, and onto the ground. Each hair responding to her will as the structure changed from silky flowing hair to glistening feathers. Millia stood once more, but something held her arm when she attempted a take off. She turns to see what's holding her back.  
  
"Venom?" Millia says as she looks upon the white-haired assassin. "Let me go Venom, my mind's made up." Millia says as she attempts to break loose of his grip.  
  
"I cannot comply with that wish Millia, no good can come of this decision."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Venom, I'm not going to listen to you this time."  
  
"Listen Millia, you don't know what you're up against, and you'll only get in the wa--"  
  
"Save it." Millia says as she cuts his speech off. "I told you my mind's made up, I'm going to help Ky."  
  
"Listen to me Millia, PLEASE...*sigh*...listen to me. You could get hurt, or worse."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Baka! Listen to me! You could die!"  
  
Millia leans in close to Venom's face as her voice takes on a serious tone. "Then let me die." Venom gasps and he accidentally loosens his grip on her wrist and Millia's eyes narrow at Venom as she speaks one last thing to him before she breaks free. "Get out of my way."  
  
Venom is shocked, Millia leaps from the ground in a sparkling trail of golden feathers. She flies out towards the battlefield with the victor of her emotional war guiding her....her heart.  
  
All Venom can do is look on in shock. But his countenance soon returns to normal. He shouldn't be surprised. Millia has never feared death, why should she let that hold her back. He chuckles softly as he begins to teleport back into the forest.  
  
"Anything at all for the one you love."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I know this chapter was a little short. But I wanted to end it here, cause if I didn't the next part would be too long. Plus I don't like reading long chapters myself, and I'm sure you guys don't either.  
  
I'm not sure how long till my next update. It all depends on several things. For one I am still working on my popular G Gundam fic "Noble My Butt." So I may update on that one next or not. PLUS, I am starting a web comic with my Sempai's friend. He already has his own web comic that you can see at www.particlesphere.com, great comic with some amazing artwork. But the comic takes him about 10-20 hours per page to render, and he likes my writing style so he wants me to make up an original story for him to make another web comic out of. One that's just in black and white and won't take as long to do as particle sphere.  
  
PLUS I am only 62 percent done with Metroid Prime. Heheh, 20 hours of gameplay and I'm only at 62 percent...Man I love that game!  
  
And look, Zeronova. I'm not sure if you are reading this or not, but if you are, please listen. This whole thing is stupid, this petty rivalry between us is so freakin' childish it's not even funny. And over what? Some things we said about each other's fics? That's dumb and I'll be the first one to admit that I was wrong in even going along with it in the first place.  
  
So we don't like each other's works...so what? So we don't like each other...so what? Let's not fight over it like children. I don't know about you, but I for one am sick and tired of this crap. It's stupid and no good can come of it. So I propose we just bury the hatchet man. Let bygons be bygons, live and let live, agree to dissagree, and all that other good stuff.  
  
Heck, I never wanted to start this in the first place, if you remember, after the first words were said I wrote several e-mails appologizing and stuff, but you said "I'm not a nice guy" or "I don't need friends" or something along that line, and all this crap started happening. And like I said, I'm tired of this meaningless squabble. It's ludicrous.  
  
I stopped reading your fic a few chapters ago, and I'm sure you've done the same with mine, so lets just end this now, settle it like men, not children, and grow up. I'm sure you agree that the intelligent thing to do is to just stop it ok? We are both far too intelligent to act so ignorant. So Zeronova...sayonara.  
  
And Kaiser, I'll keep you informed on the progress of my fic ok?  
  
Ja ne  
  
Deathsythe 


	13. No Mercy Part 3: Final Flight and Sacrif...

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of anyone in the Guilty Gear universe.  
  
Like I said, sorry about the delay. So I'll make it up by not saying anything else. Here's the story. Hope you like it, and oh. Keep reading till the end ok? I know a lot of people will be mad and tempted to stop, but please keep reading.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~Battle Ring~  
  
Ky and Sol continue to rise to about 20 feet into the air before Sol stops the first Volcanic Viper and begins to descend before Ky. All seems as if it's over, but Ky knows better. This is only the beginning...  
  
As Ky reaches his full arc, his body is propelled backwards and he gets laid on his back as he plummets back towards earth. Sol lands first on one knee. He looks up and sees the falling Knight above and slightly ahead of him.  
  
"38 degrees." Sol thinks as he calculates the trajectory and pushes off the ground again. "Volcanic Viper!!!!"  
  
Again the hot searing pain met Ky, but this time on his back. Ky screamed out again as he felt the flesh start to peel from his skin, like when you leave your hand on a hot griddle too long and you have to pull away. Only this was different, there was no pulling away from this. All Ky could do was wait it out, he knew Sol well over the years, and the Dragon Install gave him enough time to pull of at least 1 or 2 more Volcanic Vipers.  
  
Again Sol stops and lands before going at it again. Once more, Sol's attack hit its target, and once again Ky feels his adversary's wrath. Ky lets out another scream as he is dragged along once again on this roller coaster of torment.  
  
"Why isn't this working?" Sol thought as he continued his attack. "Ky still hasn't shown his true power yet. Why? What's different between this and the fight with Zato?" Sol released again as he fell to the ground and repositioned himself. "Oh well, guess I gotta beat it out of him. No use in holding back now!" Sol gritted his teeth and dug hard into the ground, dumping all of his strength into one last Volcanic Viper, he launched into the air again. A few more feet until he makes contact. All Ky can do is winch and anticipate the pain once more.  
  
But just then something else comes into the picture, Millia.  
  
****  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Millia spoke to herself as she makes her way to the battle field. With a bird's eye view of the match. "Hold on Ky...just please hold on. I just hope I make it in time." Millia notices Sol prepping for another attack, but this one is different, his whole body in surrounded in flames. "Sol must be going all out. Guess that's what I have to do as well."  
  
Millia is currently out of range now, she has one option left. She could substitute her shielding energy for speed. Normally she uses a balance of the two, that way her head first attack is only felt by her opponent, however, she could redirect that energy into a thrust. But the consequences could be devastating, even deadly. Millia thought not all of two seconds before making her choice. And in a blinding burst of speed, Millia rockets on towards Sol with no protection from the full force of his attack.  
  
**** A slight green flash is all that's catches the corner of Sol's eye before impact. Suddenly all is silent as Sol's attack hit's Millia head on as she did the only thing she could do in a situation like this, fly between him and Ky. Ky, whose eyes were still closed, waited...and waited...and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Why no impact? Ky soon found out as a familiar voice filled the air. A blood curdling scream Ky wished never to hear, followed by a gut retching snap . His eyes open as he falls past Sol and Millia.  
  
As Sol's attack rages on blindly, fueled by his determination to awaken Ky's true power. An attack is unleashed that Sol would soon regret....  
  
His fist slammed hard into something....something soft, something Sol failed to realize was Millia's delicate face. Not till he heard it, that scream, that voice he knew wasn't Ky's. Sol immediately called off his attack, unfortunately it was too little, too late. When his vision cleared up. he could see Millia's tear stained cheek on the receiving end of his fist.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry Ky, it seems this is all I can do to save you. Thank you Ky...for showing me what it's like to love..." Millia's last thoughts ran through her mind as she felt the tension grow in her neck. Tendons being ripped painfully apart, one by one. All in a split second, but it felt like an eternity. Muscles snap, ligaments rip, and finally her bones break. Millia feels the hot fluid running down the inside of her neck as all fades black...  
  
****  
  
The impact and force was too much for her to take. A result of Millia's downward flight, and Sol's upward thrust. The two collided and the stronger of the two won, the loser paying a great price. Millia's eyes slowly closed as her neck snapped under the force of the attack.  
  
Everything is as in slow motion as Ky watches his angel's wings get clipped. Her hair slowly returns to normal as her body goes limp. Ky summons his strength, mid-air recovers, air-dashes forward, and scoops up Millia in his arms as Sol lands a ways off. Ky lands shakily a few feet away, he winces in pain but shrugs it off. Sol collapses to the ground. Holding his head in agony.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?!? Millia?!?!" Ky screams. But she doesn't respond. Her body feels lax and lifeless. Ky embraces Millia tight. Wrapping his left arm around her back, holding the back of her head with his right, and crying on her shoulder. "No...Millia..." Ky weeps as he pulls back to look at her face. His hot tears stream down his face and onto Millia's. As the tear hits her cheek her eyes twitch and they open slowly. Her left never fully opening, swollen halfway shut.  
  
A second chance for a final farewell.  
  
Ky's battered face comes into view as Millia's eyes re-focus. She forces a smile past her pain, she winces as she tries to move her arm. It's pointless. "Ky...my...arm...." Ky understands, and takes her hand, kisses it and places it on his cheek. "Why'd you do it Millia? Why'd you interrupt?"  
  
Millia smiles once more. "Because Ky....because...I love you....." Ky's eyes widen. Sure Ky knew it, but this was the first time she'd actually said it to him.  
  
"I know Millia...I love you too." Millia smiles one last time, a sincere one this time. She slowly begins to close her eyes but Ky gently shakes her and she opens them again. "Don't worry....y-you'll be alright ok?"  
  
Millia chuckles to herself after hearing Ky's words. With an air of sympathy and pain Millia speaks. "Thanks you Ky...for everything. I'll see you on the other side." Her eyes glaze over and her head falls to the side. Lifeless...Millia Rage...is dead.  
  
Sol's pain wears off as he stands to his feet and looks on from the sidelines. Suddenly he got a feeling in his stomach, a kind of pain. But not like hunger or something similar, this was different. Why was he feeling this? Millia was ok, wasn't she?  
  
Ky slowly begins to weep as he lays Millia down to rest. He places his right hand over his face, then his left, both shaking spasmodically. He rocks back and forth on his knees bawling. He tries, but can't hold back his tears. He runs his hands through his hair before angrily clutching the locks between his fingers, he screams, then releasing and letting his hands fall to his side. But he stops their decent halfway as he closes his fists, such a tight grip that his gloves stain crimson as his palms begin to bleed. He raises his head and screams his lungs out into the sky. His mouth so wide, the skin began to tear at the sides of his mouth.  
  
Ky lets it all out in a scream of sorrow, torture, lament, hatred and anger all at once. A scream that transcends languages, a universal scream of loss. A scream that seemed to shake the very core of your soul. A scream that even after it ended, the echo continued, amplified by the distance it travel as it carried well over the trees, across the yard, into the house, into the ears of all it's occupants, freezing them in their tracks, almost stopping their hearts. May held tight to Johnny who was awakened, burying her head into his chest. Johnny stroked softly over her head to reassure her everything was ok. But even May knew better.  
  
Dizzy dropped her mixing bowl, and fell to her knees. She covered her ears as Necro and Undine made their way on the scene, both comforting her in their own way. Chipp, who had stopped in the kitchen for a snack stopped in his tracks. He held his head down and shook it slowly. He knew that scream, that feeling. The same as when he first discovered his Master's dead body. His heart went out to Ky, for he knew who he had to be crying for.  
  
******  
  
As Ky's first cry ended and it's echo lingered on, he let out a second cry. One purely fueled by anger. The rocks on the ground around Ky's body began to become charged by the overflow of electric energy Ky began to put out. They began to rise and levitate in mid-air. Ky's tears even stopped their decent and hovered. Ky grit his teeth as his eyes began to glow, his pupils disappearing, lost in the blue-white haze in his eyes. Sparks quickly struck between the synapses of the hovering objects. Ky's anger reached it's limit and with another scream his whole body began to glow bright again, the same as the fight with Zato, only this time more concentrated. Just an electric aura around himself that burned brighter and brighter, Ky's form became lost in the glow. Sol shields his eyes from the intense light until it dies back down.  
  
Ky slowly stood to his feet. Keeping his head down and his back arched as he turned to Sol. His knees slightly bent as his arms drooped down as well. Sparks crackling over his entire body. His shoulders rose up and down swiftly as he rapidly breathed in and out. Ky was different than before. Something changed in him. A darker side awakened by Ky's anger. All compassion gone, Ky was driven by nothing but hate. It was evident as even Ky's voice changed. His speech...choppy and repetitive. Coming out like an automaton. One with a single motive: Revenge.  
  
"Ji-ji-ji-jigo...ji-ji-jito-tokudana!!!!!!" (It's because of you that this happened!) Ky spoke as a wave of electricity swept over Ky's body.  
  
"What?!" Sol answered back. "What did I d--" Sol's sentence was cut off as Ky's sharp voice cut them off.  
  
"Millia's dead Sol! Y-y-you ki-ki-lled her!" Ky screamed. Sol's eyes widened in disbelief. He had no idea that his attack had that effect on Millia. He never cared much for her, but he never wished for her to die, especially at his hands. Sol began to speak, he wanted to apologize, maybe for the first time in his gear life.  
  
"Ky....I.....I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to. But it wasn't my fau--" Once again his words were cut off.  
  
"S-s-s-ave it Sol! I-I-I don't care if SHE attacked Y-YOU! The-the-the fact of the ma-ma-matter is that you killed her!"  
  
Sol angrily clutched his fist. "You DARE blame me for this?!?! It wasn't my fault!" A light bulb popped on in his head. "OOOH! I see what it is now! That...that woman....she spoiled you! She made you weak!"  
  
Another flash of electrical energy flowed over Ky's body. He quickly lifted his head, revealing his new appearance to Sol. "Compassion is not the same as weakness Sol! Ho-ho-honkio me-mezamasho!"  
  
Sol crossed his arms confidently. "And what would that b-- Aack!" Sol never got to finish his words, Ky's tight grip around his throat ensured that. Such speed! Sol never saw Ky move. Just a slight flash.  
  
"D-d-don't blind you fool!" Ky slowly raised Sol up with his left hand. Dead lifting him from the ground with only his left arm. Sol struggles to no avail to break free. Ky merely raises his right hand and quickly jabs Sol in the gut with his open palm. Releasing his grip on his neck at the same time. Sending Sol flying across the ground. Ky dropped down on all fours before leaving an afterimage behind as he quickly flies across the ring.  
  
Ky skids to a stop a few meters behind Sol. He sidesteps to the left and extends his right arm. Catching the back of Sol's head in his palm as he flies into Ky's hand unwillingly. The impact giving Sol slight whiplash. Without looking at Sol, Ky quickly jabs him in the side with his free left hand. Releases with his right and does a quick 180 degree turn, kneeing Sol in the stomach sending him flying back once again.  
  
Ky simply thrusts himself backwards, levitating above the grounds surface. Once again meeting up with Sol. But this time traveling along the left side of him. Ky quickly spins counterclockwise while dropping to his left knee and extending his right leg. Taking Sol's legs out and forcing Sol to perform a backwards flip in mid air. Before the flip ends, Ky stands again and catches Sol's left leg in his right hand. Then, as he stops and propels himself forward, Ky rotates his right wrist forward while pivoting his shoulder and bringing his arm down. He slams Sol face first into the hard ground before leaping over him and landing a couple of yards away, he skids to a stop and turns back to Sol who begins to pick himself out of the ground.  
  
Ky's head dropped down again as he raised his right arm up. Sol slowly stands to his feet and shakes himself off. Stumbling a little as he stands he holds his head in pain. "I did it." Sol thought, "I actually got him to awaken his true potential." Sol stopped his thought process as he felt something in his mouth. He reaches in and pull out a few rocks and...teeth?! "Hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew." Sol drops the objects to the ground and spits out the rest from his mouth. He looks up as his eyes refocus on Ky. "What's that guy up to?" Sol thought as he noticed Ky standing there with his arm extended.  
  
Over the years Ky had mastered the magic science of electricity, an essential task for one to TRULY master the Thunderseal. Something that Kliff himself could not do. Indeed Ky Kiske was the perfect man, or boy in this case, for the job. As only a mere teenager, Ky was labeled as the world's best swordsman. With daily practice with the lightning sword, Ky and it shared....a bond.  
  
Ky could FEEL where it was at all times. Ky had even learned how to 'summon' the sword when need be, IF it were close enough. Which, in this case, it was. Behind him and to the right. Ky rotated his wrist so that his palm faced backwards. Focusing his energy into a single point in his hand, he was able to create a negative charge in his palm, exactly opposite of that of his sword. In short, a Furaiken magnet.  
  
"K-k-k-k-oi! Wa-wa-watashi no Furaiken!!" Ky screamed as his powerful lightning sword blazed an ion trial through the sky, cutting the air like a hot knife through butter. The handle stuck tight to his hand as Ky closed his fingers around it. He brought it back in front of his body, but still letting his arms hang in front of him. His sword tip just inches from the ground.  
  
Sol's eyes grew even wider. He had no idea that Ky's skills had progressed this far. He had to be on his guard from now on. His Fuenken, never leaving Sol's mighty grip, still in hand. He cracked his neck a few times then readied himself for any new attack.  
  
Ky's head raised up once more as he spoke. "I-I-Ikimasu!" Ky dashed forward with his Thunderseal in hand. Sol took his stance, but was thrown off by Ky's approach. He couldn't believe his eyes, Ky was...levitating.  
  
*****  
  
"Well....it looks like you meant what you said Millia...." Venom's words directed towards the former assassin laying on the ground beneath him. "I guess you did truly love him." Venom turned to see Ky racing towards Sol behind him. He turns back to Millia, scoops her up into his arms and begins to teleport them both away. "He is truly a lucky man." Forming several balls in the air before him, he laid Millia down on them temporarily as he paid his respects to the Knight. Turning back around to face Ky, Venom raised his right arm, crossed it over his chest and face, and rotated his palm over while dropping his arm down to stop at his abdomen. At the same time he bows his head as he crosses his right leg before his left. A bow of courtesy Venom held for only the esteemed.  
  
*****  
  
Ky continued forward, his legs out behind, but the angle of his body in a slant. His right arm out to the side, holding the Furaiken. His left, just barely extended to his left side. His head straight. His feet about 4 inches off the ground. Ky's speed was astounding. Though he wasn't at full breakneck speed, Sol barely has time to swing at Ky as he approaches. Unfortunately for Sol, he is too slow and Ky bounds over his head and air dashes forward. As he lands he turns around to see Venom bowing. Then he turns, and picks Millia up in his arms he fades away, giving a reassuring nod to Ky. Ky takes notice and his worries goes away of disturbing Millia's body. Now Ky can fight without holding back.  
  
Ky skids to a stop and immediately crosses his arms. Then he quickly uncrosses them as he swings his blade forward. But instead of Ky's normal 'stun edge' cry, a low hum is all that's heard as Ky opens his mouth. The attack confused Sol. The stun edge is usually much faster, this one traveled about as slow as a charged Stun edge. Sol took no chances and quickly blocked the attack.  
  
A distraction attack, just as Ky had planned.  
  
The instant the move hits, Ky switches the Furaiken to his left hand and raises his sword into the air above his head. Ky holds the sword parallel to the ground with the blunt sides of the sword facing the ground and sky. He runs his right palm along the underside of the blade from the middle to the handle, gathering energy into his hand. Ky then quickly drops to one knee and smacks the ground with his right hand releasing the electrical energy into the ground.  
  
Sol returns to a normal stance just in time to notice a line of electricity traveling quickly across the ground's surface. As it nears Sol's feet, he instinctively tries to jump over it. But this was an attack Sol had never seen before. The line quickly stopped and jutted up, forming a wall of electricity just as Sol left the ground. The attack, not only stopped Sol's progression, but also froze him in place as thousands of volts surged through his body, temporarily locking up all his muscles.  
  
After a few seconds, the attack ends and Sol lands on his feet just as Ky sends another wave. But Sol is a quick learner and instead decides to block high, it works, the attack is held off. But as Sol grins through the field of energy, he notices something. Ky suddenly rotates his sword onto his back in the same fashion as his Ride The Lightning stance. But instead of charging up, Ky disappears again with an afterimage in place. Sol's pupils grow, as he searches for Ky, he scans left and right but suddenly all he can see is the ground as Ky reappears before Sol, stops, rotates clockwise while pulling the Furaiken behind Sol and tripping his legs out from under him in a new improved Stun Dipper attack.  
  
As Sol eats dirt, he can hear a loud buzz, the unmistakable sound of electricity. Another electrical wall being sent his way. He lifts his head up and pushes off the ground just in time to get hit by another wave. As he is frozen in place this time, Ky instead of going for another Stun Dipper, places his hands behind his back. This time in a true RTL. Sol is not afraid though, he's calculated the time it takes to break free of the wave and the time it takes for the Overdrive to reach him. Ride The Lightning is powerful, but a relatively slow attack. Sol would have approximately 1.2 seconds to react. Enough time to stave off the attack, or so he thought.  
  
This time the attack is different, Ky dumps his power and exchanges it for speed. One quick burst, five times faster than the original, but also 5 times weaker. Ky quickly flies through Sol, knocking him into the air. However, Ky's new attack was not without it's weaknesses. It was extremely hard to stop. And it took Ky quite a while before he was able to slow his acceleration. Something Sol would take advantage of.  
  
As stated earlier, Sol is a fast learner, and quick to punish mistakes. The new Overdrive was quick, and was able to stun Sol temporarily, but it wasn't powerful enough to do any real damage. Sol was able to recover, air dash backwards, rotate, land and charge forward all before Ky could stop. Taking this gear for granted is a fatal mistake. As Ky finally managed to slow down and return to normal. He turned just in time to get a burning fist in his stomach. Sol's Grand Viper dragged Ky backwards. Once again Sol would try to take advantage of the pillars in an attempt to sandwich Ky.  
  
But Ky wasn't the same as before. He was able to move his left arm into place. Bringing it up to the right side of Sol's head. Ky quickly sent a quick jolt into Sol's temples. The jolt surged his brain, causing all movement in his body to freeze temporarily. Ky quickly grasped his sword and with a full frontward flip he brought the blazing sword down across Sol's chest.  
  
Sol was able to regain control just in time to dodge serious injury, thought it still left another gash across his chest that began to draw blood. As Sol holds his chest. Ky sticks his sword into the ground temporarily and was able to grab a hold of Sol's wrists. A grip so powerful that it made Sol involuntarily drop his Fuenken. Then, while still holding on, Ky gave a swift kick to Sol's midsection. Literally ripping Sol's hands and from his gauntlets as he traveled backwards. Ky quickly dropped Sol's gloves, took up his Furaiken and dashed forward after Sol.  
  
*****  
  
"You know Millia...." Venom started. "When all this started...I had no idea it'd end like this." Venom watches over Millia as she lay face up on a bed of formed cues. "True, when I first met you I was jealous. The others respected you more. They knew your power and recognized your strength." Venom turned his head away and stared at his hands. "I was the weakling, the outcast. But Zato Sama saw something in both of us. He took us in and showed us the ropes. Sure I was his right hand man, but he favored you. You could even say he had 'feelings' for you. I didn't see it at first. Why you of all people? A lonely orphan girl who loved to play with cats. Favored by the our master. But Zato had a way of seeing things with his mind's eye that many people with sight could not see."  
  
Venom turns back to Millia. "He saw potential, and he gave both of us chances in life. Chances to be something. To make a name for ourselves. But as you know, with great power comes great responsibility. We all abused our powers, and took life for granted. Especially the lives of others. With our own hands we murdered hundreds, thousands even. A never ending thirst for bloodshed. But you, you Millia. You disowned you Bloodstained Lineage. You wanted a Simple Life. And you showed me over the years, that there is more to life than what I had become."  
  
"I want to thank you Millia. You showed me how to live...how to love. And now it's my turn to give back. Not even Zato knew about the depths of my abilities." Venom chuckled slightly. "Heck, even I didn't know about them till now. I saw no use for it. I had always wanted to take life, but now I see that giving life is much more rewarding."  
  
"I have nothing to live for now. My master dead, the love of my life...loves another. But you Millia, your part in this world is not over yet. You still have a vital part to play in this before everything is over with. You can't be taken out of the picture this early. My life is mine to do what I please with. A Solitude That Asks for Nothing in Return. So what I have, I freely give to thee. My life for yours Millia." With that Venom climbed on top of Millia's body. Stretching himself upon her. His hands to her hands, his feet to her feet.  
  
His lips to hers.  
  
And with that, Venom began to glow, a bright wondrous glow. As his body began to slowly fade into Millia's. The ultimate sacrifice. His life for hers. As the last bit of himself is absorbed into her body. Her body quivers and her wounds begin to slowly heal. Her eye returning to normal. The muscles, tendons, bones and ligaments in her body all returning to normal. But something strange began to happen. Millia's flesh began to darken. As her tone changed from a light cream to a golden bronze. Her hair also, in turn changed from golden fibers to snow white strands. The Eye of Osiris appearing on her hair now.  
  
Millia gasps once and her once emerald gems now open as a set of Cobalt blue diamonds. Her eyes refocus as she sees the forest canopy come into view. The sun shining into her eyes. She lifts her hand to shield them from the light and a gasp escapes her lips. "What's...going on here?" Millia sat up and looked her self over. "Why am I...Venom's color...didn't I...just....oh no....VENOM!" Millia screams as she searches for the billiard loving fool. She screams his name over and over, but to no avail. Then her suspicions are proven correct when a breeze blows her hair before her face and she notices Venom's mark. "Venom...." Millia spoke with tears in her eyes. "That...that idiot. Why did he do it? Why me?"  
  
Millia wipes her tears from her eyes. "Well Venom, I don't know how or why you did it. But for now I thank you." Millia smiles as she wipes the last remaining tears from her eyes. "No time to cry girl." She spoke to herself. "Now is not the time for regret or to worry. Right now I gotta figure out where the heck I am." Millia looked around for a moment then down. "If Venom is gone, then why are his cues still here? Don't tell me that I can--" With that simple thought they disappear and she quickly falls the ground. Rubbing her backside, she stands back to her feet. "Did I....just do that?" She thought.  
  
*****  
  
As Ky continues forward Sol stands back to his feet and dashes forward as well. The two meet and their swords collide. "Nice tricks you've learned there Ky. Let's see what else you can do." With a smirk Sol pushed Ky off. "Gun Flame!" Sol's sword strikes the ground hard and he sends forth a wall of flames at Ky.  
  
But Ky counters the move with a modified Crescent Slash. Ky turns his back to Sol and the flames, then just as they were about to hit he quickly jumps into the air, rotates around and flips forward and over the attack. Sol, not knowing Ky's intentions hits his knees and pushes forward for a Grand Viper. However, as Ky's blade rises behind him, so does a wave of electricity before him. Sol is taken completely off guard and is hit hard in the face and chest by the rising attack.  
  
The attack was so quick and powerful, that it literally lifted Sol a few feet off the ground. Giving Ky just enough time to position himself under Sol. Ky crouches low and begins to focus his energy into a single point at his center of gravity, then quickly dividing it into several orbs around him. "What is that idiot thinking?" Sol thought to himself. "A Ride The Lightning now is pointless. That idiot." Sol began to laugh but quickly stopped as he saw Ky look straight up at him.  
  
"Reach For The Thundercloud!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Millia couldn't believe it, Venom's life transfer had a few strange but useful side effects. Millia formed her hair into a long pole with a loose strand behind it to give her leeway with the stick. "Let's see now, what did Venom call this attack?" Millia thought as she began to focus a small amount of energy at the base of her hair. "Oh yeah, Stinger Aim!" With that Millia quickly formed a cue ball in front of her hair that she promptly missed as she attempted to strike it. "Grr! This pool stuff is harder than I thought!" I guess I'll have to ask Johnny to show me a thing or two about playing billiards." Just then her ears picked up a familiar sound, Ky's voice. "Thundercloud?" Millia thought. "When did he start saying that? Hey wait...if I have all of Venom's powers, then maybe I can teleport as well. I remember hearing Venom talking about it one day, how you lock on to peoples ki, or focus all your thoughts onto a single point. Well, no time like the present."  
  
Millia closed her eyes and thought on Ky and the ring, and the direction from which the sound came from. She concentrated for what seemed like forever, she began to sweat profusely, till she finally locked onto her destination. Suddenly her feet and legs felt light. She looked down to see them begin to fade away. She smiled and chuckled slightly. "Look out Ky, here I come, and boy won't you be surprised."  
  
****  
  
Sol got a mouthful of electricity as Ky quickly pushed off the ground and slammed hard into Sol. This sensation was familiar to Sol. It was just like Ky's Ride the Lightning, only...vertical and much more powerful. He winced as the sensation of hundreds of thousands of needles swept across his body over and over again. For what seemed like an eternity. Then after about 4 major hits, Ky balls up and crosses his arms. About to extend them in a final mighty stroke when he saw it. A flash down below. He looks down to see the form of a young woman appearing about 40 feet beneath him. Ky quickly called off the attack and let Sol plummet. Ky on the other hand, began a slow decent downwards.  
  
Sol lands hard into the ground. Shattering a rib in the process. A few drops of blood escape his lips along with his air supply. As he lays there gasping for breath he can see Ky slowly descending to the ground. Almost angelic-like. He sees Ky wander out of his range of sight and he turns his head to the right to see where he's headed to. Sol's eyes widen in disbelief. "M-Millia?"  
  
Ky's eyes focus on the image of the woman. She looks...familiar yet different. He lands a few feet in front of her in the same position as usual, with his head down and his back arched. "Who-who-who are y-you?" Ky asks as he catches his breath.  
  
"Don't even recognize your own girlfriend huh Ky? And why are you talking like that?" Millia spoke with a smile, then a look of concern.  
  
Ky's ears perk up and his eyes widen as she lifts his head. "Mi-Mi- Millia?" Ky asks as he looks upon her face. "N-no you di-di-died."  
  
"Oh my dear God, Ky what happened to you?" Millia said as she took hold of his face in her hands. "Your eyes, your voice. What happened?"  
  
"Millia...." Ky says in his normal voice. Suddenly Ky jerks back, grabs his head and begins to scream again. His eyes glowing brighter as his mouth is filled with sparks. He slowly falls to his knees, closes his eyes and mouth and begins to fall forward. Millia is quick to catch him. She sits down and lays his head in her lap. Ky's opens his eyes and they slowly fade back to normal. "Millia?" Ky squints his eyes as he reaches up to touch her face.  
  
"Yes Ky it's me." Millia spoke with a sigh of relief. "Are you ok Ky?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. What....what happened to you Millia? You look...different."  
  
Millia bit her lip and turned her head away. "It...it's a long story. I'll tell you later, lets just get you back home first." Millia wrapped Ky's arm around her shoulder, lifted him up and began to walk off. But she stops in place when she sees the sky suddenly turn completely black. And she can see a red glow shining from behind her. She turns to see Sol Badguy angrily racing forward.  
  
"Our fight's not over Ky!!!!!" Sol screamed as he raced towards the two in a blind rage. The sky color returned to normal. And he could see the red aura surrounding the approaching gear. Ky quickly took notice of what Sol was about to attempt and shoved Millia aside as he bent down clasping his sword in his hands. "Kikkaku Ude!!!!" Ky screamed as a scarlet light flooded Ky's being. Turning the sky black once again temporarily. He charges forward at Sol. "Millia! Get out of here!"  
  
With a nod Millia quickly took cover in the woods nearby and activated a faultless defense shield.  
  
"Napaaaaaaaalm!!!!!!" Sol skidded to a stop a few yards from Ky and while curling his arms upward he quickly raised them to the sky.  
  
"Risiiiiiiiiiiinnng!!!!!!!" Ky stopped as well, focusing almost all of his energy into the tip of his blade. He pulls it back readying to unleash the attack.  
  
"Death!!!!!!" Sol crouches down and forms a ring of fire around his body. The whole ground surrounding him ignites in a sea of flames. Sol drops his arms to his sides and launches himself forward. Taking a HUGE wave of fire with him.  
  
"Force!!!!!!" Ky quickly jabs his sword forwards, directly into the heart of Sol's attack. An enormous wave of white lightning energy flows out of his blade and towards Sol's attack.  
  
The two powers collide in a swirling mass of fire and electricity. Both energies reacting from the other, they resulting explosion encompassed everything within a 200 foot radius. Leveling everything in it's path. Millia's shield, constantly having to be formed and reformed as the force continues to tear away at it. A few trees fly by or topple over around Millia. But she stands firm.  
  
****  
  
"Whoa! Looks like they did it again!" Chipp said as he braced himself against a table as even the house shook. He glanced over just in time to notice Ky's precious teacup collection begin to topple out of their cabinets. With speed that can't be recorded, Chipp released his grip, dashed over towards the cabinet and with the speed and grace of a true ninja, caught each and every tea cup and repositioned it back in the shelf. Not one hit the ground.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"Uh oh....Ky's gonna kill me..." Chipp thought as he turned around. His heart almost stopped as he spotted a falling object. But he breathed a sigh of relief to notice it was only one of those Faberge eggs that Millia brought from Russia. He let it fall and break. "Girls and their stupid hobbies, whoever thought of painting an egg? I'll just pick him up another one at the World Dollar Store." Chipp's American stupidity seemed without end. **** As the smoke cleared and dust settled. Millia arose a little shakily. She poured all her energy into that shield. Now she was a little woozy. "Dumb men." Millia thought. "Always gotta do stuff the flashy way." She stumbled out of the woods to what use to be the battle ring. All she saw was a massive crater in the earth. She peered over the side to see Sol and Ky both standing opposite of each other, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. Ky dropped his sword to the ground. And stumbled towards Sol. Sol began to stomp towards Ky in an equally tired fashion. As they neared each other they both raised their right hands, forming them into fists. Sol barely able to form a flame around his, and Ky managing to just create a current to surround his. Both stop in each other's faces, breathing heavily. Then simultaneously they swing, both landing punches in the other's faces. A double K.O. as Sol's face peels off Ky's hand and vice versa. Knocking each other out, Ky and Sol both close their eyes and slowly drop backwards and hit the dirt. Millia sighed and shook her head slightly as she made her decent into the crater. "Men...can't live with them, can't buy clothes without them."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I sure hope it was worth the wait. And I hope I didn't upset too many Millia fans. *cough* Kaiser *cough* Anyway, I wanna explain a few things. For one. If anyone has ever gotten GG MODE on the Dreamcast Version of Guilty Gear X you'd know where I got my Ky ideas from. True, Robo Ky is technically a gear, but I thought it'd be an interesting idea if it were just a mode or level he could reach. I've heard that Robo Ky looks different on GGX2 on PS2, but in the DC version of GGX. He looks exactly the same, except for his speech, his moves, and the way he clicks NON STOP. Secondly, I thought it'd add a nice angst filled moment if I killed off someone. Namely Millia. But as you can see she's back and better than ever. I got the idea of her Venom fusion look from the game. Not sure which one it is, I think holding Start, whichever out fit it is. Millia is Venom's color with blue eyes and white hair. So I didn't just make that up. I apologize for any delays in the story. I've got my work cut out for me, I'm working on a lot of fics right now. Some not even on FF.net. So please bear with me. Or go check them out. I'll try to keep this fic updated often. Not sure how many more chapters in it though. Most likely no more than about 5 or 6. But I don't know, depends on if any more good ideas come. Before you ask, NO. There will be NO GGXX cameos in this fic. This fic is STRICTLY GGX for the Dreamcast ok? NO Guilty Gear, no GGX+, and NO GGXX, or GGX2. Got it? Good. Sorry to all the Venom fans out there. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I like the guy too. He's amazing. But look on the bright side. Millia has his moves now eh? Well, until next time. Ja ne  
  
D-sythe 


	14. Old Memories

Hey everyone, hope you all liked my last installment of G Gear. And I hope you like the way the story is going. A few notes for you guys. {} mean thoughts, and *~* means a flashback, another one is a flash-forward ok? I think that's all you're gonna need. As always:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear X, it's the property of Sammy, Arc Works and Daisuke Ishiwatari.  
  
Let's skip the long notes and get straight into the story ok?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
{This kid getting in my way. All he is, is a high class spoiled brat.} "NAPALM..."  
  
{This man standing before me; He is nothing but a savage thug.} "RISING..."  
  
{He thinks he's so high and mighty. I swear he annoys the crap outta me.} "DEATH!!!!!!!"  
  
{He's like a reckless fire with no respect for authority. I detest those kinds of people.} "FORCE!!!!!!!"  
  
As the two super powers collide in an epic explosion, the two fighters pouring everything they've got into the attack are strangely smiling.  
  
{At least that's what I use to think...} Sol Badguy thought as the force of the collision drives him back and to one knee.  
  
{But first impressions are sometimes wrong...} Ky Kiske prepares for the recoil of the blast and is knocked to the ground as he thinks.  
  
{But that kid, no, that man showed determination, and with every fight his strength grew and so did my respect for him...} The pyro gear slowly stood to his feet as his knees began to buckle beneath him, but he held his ground as the smoke cleared.  
  
{God works in mysterious ways, strange how my greatest rival...} Ky grunted as he pushed himself on his feet using his Furaiken for leverage. {...can become my strongest ally...} The silhouette of the prototype slowly began to dissipate as his image came through.  
  
Sol held his right eye shut, it stung like there was no tomorrow. Most likely it was the shrapnel from the explosion caught in his eye. That was the least of his problems, his chest felt like it was on fire, Ky's Crescent Slashes and that new Overdrive left a John Hancock still streaked across his chest. His legs felt weak too, jumping headfirst into a Rising Force isn't the smartest move. It felt like he jumped straight into the stream of an entourage of firemen's hoses on full blast. But even so, Sol began his tedious walk forward. {Who knew that saving his life would be the best decision I ever made?}  
  
Ky didn't know what hurt more, his arms, his chest, or his back. It felt like he'd been suspending an elephant with his bare hands. Trying to hold off a Napalm Death, even with the magical sword, was like trying to push a fully loaded truck uphill while it was in park. Not to mention that those repeated Volcanic Vipers threw his back out of whack and made his broken ribs feel just wonderful. {Still...guess that's his way of me returning the favor...for back then...} Ky trekked forward till he came face to face with the man before him.  
  
"Ky..."  
  
"Sol..."  
  
"How many times is this?"  
  
"Heh, more than I could remember."  
  
"I figured as much...you tired as me?"  
  
"Probably more so. Nice reversals by the way."  
  
"Thanks, those new attacks are something else."  
  
"Appreciate it."  
  
Both men smiled as they began to raise their fists.  
  
"One more go? For old times sake?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not?"  
  
Each man swung at the other with his last bit of energy. Clocking each other out, both men gave the other a smirk of satisfaction before all went black...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The charred battlefield in mid afternoon reeked of burning flesh, fire and brimstone. As far as the eye could see was nothing but desolate wasteland. It was quiet, too quiet; something was wrong.  
  
"Perhaps the rumors of it being in this area were just that--rumors." Ky said as his blue eyes scanned the ground surrounding him.  
  
Sol dropped his head down and heaved a heavy sigh. He took a cigarette from his jacket pocket and stuck it between his teeth. He raised his weapon of Corruption slowly towards his face, the steel blade began to glow a bright red and the bounty hunter fearlessly pressed it to the tip of the cigarette, igniting it in the process. His sword returned to normal as he stabbed it back to the ground. A gentle breeze swept the brown bangs from Sol's face clearing his view before a cloud of smoke rose from his mouth to cloud it once more. Years of smoking gave him the 'skill' to speak without dropping the cigarette from his mouth, he put this skill to use. "Be patient, I swear you're just like a kid--immature and always wanting something now." Sol smarted off to Ky and immediately took another puff.  
  
The Holy Knights leader looked on with disgust. "It never fails to amaze me, just when I think you can't get any more arrogant, there you go and jump to a new level."  
  
"Why thank you." Sol said with a chuckle.  
  
Ky started to explain how that wasn't meant as a compliment, but he didn't feel like another smart remark right now. An argument at this point would accomplish nothing. Sol was the last person he'd want to team up with, but he was the most powerful man under him. Like it or not, Sol was the best option, but not the most reliable person. Ky had to keep that in mind, as well as concentrate on the target. But where was it? Almost like reading his mind, Sol took one last drag of his smoke, tossed his cigarette to the ground and responded without looking up. "It's here."  
  
Ky raised an eyebrow. {What is he talking abo--} The rumbling of the ground stopped Ky's thoughts on Sol's words and focused them on the giant figure that began to rise about 70 meters ahead. "Sa..." Ky began as his body faced west. He stood straight with his head turned to the right; His powerful lightning sword crackling in his left hand. "...Hajimi mashoka."  
  
Standing about 6 feet behind and to the left of Ky, Sol lifted his head, unfolded his arms and plucked his Fuenken from it's resting place on the ground, he chuckled again as he turned east while dropping into a low stance. Gripping his Fireseal in his right hand he turned his head to the left to face the threat. The form of the enormous Omega Gear began to come into the picture.  
  
Its muscular back rose from the ground followed by its long neck wrapped in what seemed like bandages. As its head emerged it let out a roar; its razor sharp teeth jutted out in several crooked rows. A large screw was stuck between it's glowing yellow eyes. It was like nothing either had ever seen. Judging from what had emerged, the entire size of it must have been at least 30 feet tall and near 60 feet long. It's form was semi- human, only...distorted. Its hind legs raised up from the earth bearing knife-like claws on each foot.  
  
"We can't let it free itself completely!" Ky said as he began to move towards the gear. But the gear's primitive instincts caught onto the movement and its head quickly swiveled to the left to catch sight of the two men. Letting out another roar it began to violently thrash at the ground in an attempt to free its forearms from it. Ky froze in place to think out his strategy, giving the gear just enough time to free an arm. Without warning, it slammed its powerful fist into the ground. The ground began to give way and sent a crack across the ground and beneath the two men.  
  
Sol, noticing the forming crack, stepped to the side. He looked up to see Ky beginning to walk blindly forward. {That idiot, I wonder if he'll catch on.} Sol thought. The Omega gear finally managed to free its other arm as it noticed the Knight beginning his approach. It slammed it's other arm into the ground, this time splitting the earth wide open like a ripe watermelon. Ky noticed all too late his mistake as the ground began to give way beneath him. Ky lost his footing and stumbled backwards.  
  
"Oh no! I'm falling!" Ky screamed while reaching his hand up as the ground opened up to consume him. Sol walked to the edge of the chasm just as Ky dropped. A slight smile crossed Sol's face.  
  
Sol jammed his sword into the ground at the lip of the canyon. "Spare me." Sol leapt downwards into the pit after Ky.  
  
It seemed like he'd been falling forever. Ky's mind flooded with hundreds of memories at once. As the moonlight got harder and harder to see, Ky dropped his head down and waited for impact. "So this will end everything will it?" Ky thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
{Why am I even doing this?} Sol spoke to himself. {Why am I sticking my neck out for this kid? He's so friggan annoying, he's nothing but a high class spoiled brat, so...why?} Sol reached down with his left hand as he caught a ledge with his other hand.  
  
Ky felt a sudden tug at his right wrist, something caught him. He looks up to see Sol Badguy's grinning face above him. {...why? Why did he save me? He...he's nothing but a savage thug....isn't he?} Ky quickly scampered over to a nearby ledge and got his footing. He keeps his head down; his pride kept him from looking at the man he figured would be the last person to save him. {Be that as it may...I owe him my life...} Ky swallowed his pride and raised his right hand to Sol.  
  
Sol crouched down gathering his energy for the jump he'd need to clear the hole. Just as he was about to push off, Ky's hand came in front of his face. Apparently Ky was looking for a handshake. Sol had never shaken anyone's hand before in his life and he wasn't going to start now. {He can't say thanks yet he wants a handshake, I swear he annoys the crap outta me. Yet I still saved him.} Sol began to laugh as he thought about the irony of the whole situation. He pushed off hard and leaped skyward.  
  
{He must be laughing this up inside, making a joke of the whole situation...I detest those kinds of people. He didn't even shake my hand...But he did save my life. Maybe there's more to Sol than meets the eye.} A subconscious smile crossed Ky's face as he turned and lept to the opposite side of the chasm. Kicking off quickly he jumped diagonally upwards to the other side of the hole and repeated the process 3 times before landing outside the gap. He glanced over to see Sol directly on the other side. The Omega Gear, now free, began an approach towards them.  
  
{I don't know what it is....}  
  
{It makes no sense....}  
  
{But when I see this man...}  
  
{When that kid looks at me...}  
  
{I feel like...}  
  
{It seems like...}  
  
{I can trust him.} Both men's thoughts coincided as they smiled at each other with a newfound respect that neither seemed to understand. {Guess some things...need no explanation.} Ky thought as a strong wind picks up, blowing into their faces. Sol plucks his Fuenken from the ground as Ky slowly raises his sword above his head. "Show me your true power Sol." Ky said with a semi-challenging smirk as he quickly dropped his arms to his sides, slashing downwards, cutting the wind in half and stopping the breeze. Sol grinned at Ky's impressive display. "Same to you...Ky." With dual nods to each other, they both turn and made their way towards the approaching gear.  
  
Little did they know that this one incident gave them that spark of respect needed to start their friendship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Ky awoke in a daze. A blend of present and past flooded his senses. The smells and sounds of the battle still fresh on his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to refocus. His eyes scanned his immediate peripheral area for the face belonging to the voice that awoke him. An albino lock of hair gently stroked his forehead and he looked up with a smile as Millia's face came into focus.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Ky's hoarse voice asked as he sat up. A sharp pain suddenly struck his midsection and he quickly held his ribcage to ease the pain.   
  
Millia reached out to help him steady himself. "Take it easy Ky, you're still injured you know."   
  
Ky reluctantly laid back down as his ganguro girlfriend smiled down on him. "You passed out again last night." Millia said as she gently took a seat besides him on the bed. "Oddly enough you were screaming in your dream, something about falling. I was about to wake you but then the strangest thing happened, you got strangely calm, even began to smile."  
  
"Old memories..." Ky said almost inaudibly as he looked away, not sad but almost reminiscent.   
  
"What was that?" Millia asked.  
  
Ky smiled and looked up to her once more. "It's nothing. You know, I'm not sure if I'll ever quite get use to the new you."  
  
Millia stood up and crossed her arms with a semi-pout on her face. "So you're saying…I'm not attractive to you anymore?" A slightly insecure look was in her eyes.  
  
Ky smiled and his gaze diverted to Millia's feet and slowly made their way up, following each and every luscious curve of her delicate and well constructed body the numbers '36 25 34' suddenly came to his mind. "Millia, you're just as beautiful as ever and with a tan to boot. What's to complain about?"  
  
The insecure look was replaced with a sly grin as Millia leaned forward and placed her right index finger under Ky's chin, gently lifting it upwards. "Eyes up here lover-boy." She said with a slight chuckle.   
  
"Just saving the best for last."  
  
Millia could feel her cheeks flush red as Ky's tenor voice spoke and his crystalline eyes met hers. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and slowly began to lean inwardly towards her Holy Knight. It looked like a scene from a movie; the two staring at each other, the slow conversion of their faces, how cliché. Ky moved his right hand up to her corresponding cheek while brushing away a few stray hairs from her eyes. For a moment they just stand there, staring at each other with smiles on their faces, they were in love and nothing needed to be said. Their lips did all the talking as they finally met each other, they both closed their eyes and Ky places his left hand on her other cheek while he deepened the kiss. But after just a moment Millia suddenly broke away.  
  
"What's wro--" Ky began, but was silenced by the huge medical pill that Millia shoved into his open and un-expecting mouth.   
  
Millia winked slyly as she spoke. "I just wanted you to get a taste of these sweet hot lips before you had to taste that awful pain medicine. A slight glimpse of heaven before hell you may say."  
  
"Well…" Ky started, trying not to make a sour face as the pill began to dissolve on his tongue and fill his mouth with it's bitter flavor. "…they say a spoonful of sugar…" Ky finally bit down on the gargantuan tablet and his eyes began to water. "…makes the medicine go down." Ky continued to chew and forced himself to swallow, he stuck his tongue out as he made a 'bitter beer face', showing his distaste. "Ugh, I'm afraid it'd take a thousand of your kisses to help get rid of that taste, what flavor was that anyway? Foot powder?"  
  
Millia began to laugh lightly. "Uh, Ky honey…" She broke into an all out laugh as she handed him his glass of water. "That's not a chewable."  
  
"…" Ky suddenly thought of a better place to stick that glass of water, but after a cutesy 'Gomen-ne' and innocent smile from his angel, Ky merely grinned, took the glass, and drank it's contents. He handed the empty glass back to Millia and she placed it on the shelf besides him.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going." Millia finally said as she stood up. "Got contractors to call."  
  
Ky tilted his head slightly sideways and quirked an eyebrow. "Contractors?" He asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, for your practice arena…"  
  
"I'm drawing blanks here…"  
  
"You…Sol…crater."  
  
"Ah! That one, now I remember."  
  
"Yeah, well anyway I need to get someone to fill it in. Plus…" Millia leaned back slightly and stretched. "I've been cooped up in this room for the past two days, I need air."  
  
Ky's face suddenly lit up with delight.   
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You've been watching over me all this time?" Ky reached out his left hand, IV still attached, and took Millia's soft hand right beside his bed.  
  
Millia blushed slightly. "Well I'm your girlfriend; it's like a law or something." Millia teased.  
  
"You've really come a long way in such a short time Millia, I don't know how you do it."  
  
Millia placed her free hand on her hip and leaned into it. "How do YOU do it Ky?"  
  
Ky looked confused again. "Do what?"   
  
"Have such a magnetic personality."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite understand."  
  
Millia leaned forward and gently pushed back Ky's forehead with her index finger. "As naïve as the day I met you. Don't you see what great changes you've made in everyone's life? Sol Badguy, the world's most dangerous bounty hunter is now you're best friend. Chipp Zanuff, an ex drug-addict and mafia member, now probably the most skilled ninja in the world, along with Johnny, the most notorious sky pirate ever, are your friends too."   
  
Ky chuckled. "Well I guess I do have odd tastes in friends huh? Women too, I practically have Justice's understudy as my cook and third greatest assassin as girlfriend."  
  
"EX-assassin." Millia added in. "And all because of you, I'd be in jail or worse if it weren't for you. The same probably goes for the rest of them. You are amazing Ky."  
  
Ky smiled.  
  
"Despite being French." Millia joked.  
  
Ky laughed. "Look who's talking ms haggis!" He said with a fake Russian accent. They both began to laugh it up for a moment. When they finally stopped Ky spoke up. "You know, you always have a way of making me feel better Millia. In fact…" Ky started to stand, Millia tried to stop him but he held up his hand and continued till he was on his feet. "…I feel much better. My ribs aren't hurting nearly as much now."   
  
"Well they say laughter is the best medicine. Or maybe it was that 'chewable'."  
  
"May have been that…" Ky stepped up to Millia took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He pulled her body up to his so they touched and pressed their foreheads together. "…but I prefer the taste of your medicine more." Ky tilted his head to the left slightly and directed his mouth towards Millia's, they were almost about to converge when.   
  
"Mr. Kiske!" The orderly abrubtly burst into the room startled. "You're up and about!"  
  
Ky and Millia both moaned and stepped back from each other slightly as the nurse insta-killed the mood by stepping between them. She placed a hand on her chin and slowly began to circle him looking him up and down. "No apparent signs of fatigue either, at this rate you should be able to return home tomorrow, as long as you don't do any strenuous activities, you still should give your ribs a few weeks to heal. I have to say you've got the fastest recovery progression I've ever seen, well almost. "  
  
"What do you mean 'almost'?" Ky asked. "Come to think of it, hey shouldn't Sol be here too?"   
  
"That's what I meant." The nurse spoke again. "That 'Badguy' chap wasn't here six hours when he left. He actually forced his way out, neglecting his bill in the process."  
  
Ky laughed out loud for a moment. "Yep, that's Sol alright. I'll cover any of his expenses." Ky looked past the nurse at Millia. "Say, could you give us some time alone please nurse?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be back in a few minutes to run some tests." The short African American woman in her thirties excused herself and walked past Millia for just a bit, she turned back to her and spoke. "Hang on to this one dear, he's a keeper." She turned and looked at Ky for a moment then back at Millia. She held up her hand and fanned her wrist down once while covering the side of her mouth with her other hand. "And cute too!" She said with a wink and pat on Millia's shoulder. Ky blushed and put his head down shyly.   
  
"Don't worry ma'am." Millia spoke, grinning at Ky the whole time. "I'm not letting this one go anywhere."   
  
The orderly exited the room and left the two alone. Ky looked back up at Millia and rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, she's exaggerating."   
  
"Not at all." Millia said as she walked up to Ky and wrapped her arms around his waist, she looked up and stared into his eyes. "I got the crème de la crème."   
  
Ky returned the gesture with his own arms. "So did I." Ky leaned forward, prepared to press his lips against those of his love. But as he was about to, the sounds of church organs followed by quick and rhythmic guitar riffs filled the air with a voice singing to the beat.  
  
'Ai? Jiyuu? Nando mo kurikaesu. Kagami no naka ni iru kotae ni. Gi shin, hitei, sou shinnen no ma ma! Yuzurenai Hitomi!'  
  
"Gah!" Millia said as she pulled her small cellular phone from her pocket and pressed the talk button, stopping the song in the process. "Yes? No…yes…ok…" With that Millia hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"You really need to get a newer phone Millia, those mp3 ringtones are archaic." Ky stated.  
  
"Ky…" Millia began.   
  
"Oooooh no, don't sa—"  
  
"I gotta go…"  
  
"Shimata! Why?"  
  
"That was the contractor, he is already at your house and needs me to show him what needs to be done and where. I'm sorry."  
  
Ky sighed and slowly released his embrace from Millia's midsection. "It's ok, don't worry about it. I'll just see you later ok?"  
  
Millia smiled and quickly kissed Ky on the cheek before trotting out the door, she stopped in the doorway and smiled at Ky. "Ok. Listen to your nurse ok? And don't stress yourself; don't want you going Roboto again." Millia said as she did a little robotic movement with her arms.  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
Millia laughed a little, she tapped the side of her head lightly with her fist and stuck out her tongue. "Never mind. Ja ne!" (See ya later)  
  
"Ja!" (See ya) Ky responded with a wave. And with that, Millia was gone. Ky walked back over to his bed and carefully sat down, he layed back and stared at the ceiling. "Old memories eh Sol?"  
  
================================================================================  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I originally planned on putting more in this but I didn't feel like making you guys wait any longer so I just kinda threw anything into there at the end. And I know most of you loathe Japanese but I translated the stuff I hadn't used before for you. Except for the song, which was "Holy Orders: Be Just or Be Dead" by the way. A little subtle humor that I doubt anyone got.  
  
Don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have some of the latter chapters planned but not the next really. But keep an eye open, a certain Kusari Gama user might be making a cameo soon…  
  
Ja ne  
  
D-sythe  
  
"You think so too right?" 


End file.
